Bechloe Trash
by uselesspieceofship
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots surrounding our favorite unsuspecting lesbians, because I'm such Bechloe Trash. There will be smut and cursing in some, but there are warnings so don't worry aca-bitches.
1. Chapter 1: Earned It

**First FanFic, so yeah. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this, they would have been together in both movies AND have a TV Show. AND I DON'T OWN THE COVER IMAGE. IT'S FROM GOOGLE 'N SHIT.**

 **Word Count: 3,412**

 **Warning: SMUTTTTT and a bit of fluff at the end. ONCE AGAIN, THERE IS CURSING.**

 **Summary: Beca sings "Earned It" By The Weeknd, Chloe gets turned on and they have sex.**

 *******Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not perfect.*******

This may just be the understatement of the century, but, Beca Mitchell is...enticing. Every last bit of her. From her ear monstrosities to her short stature captivated the Bellas. But the little things about her the Bellas rarely see were the most mesmerizing. Such as how she's a great cook. Or how she's a vegan so she _has_ to know how to cook. Or how she likes to _sing_ while she cooks. Or how she likes to sing and _dance_ while she cooks. Now, Beca isn't one to randomly sing. It takes the Bellas quite a while to get her to spontaneously burst out in song while on the tour bus or just chilling around in the living room.

So when the Bellas come down for dinner to see her singing and dancing to **Earned It** , their mouths go dry. No one makes a move, or sound. And just soak in the beauty and mystery that is Beca Mitchell. _The_ Beca Mitchell that can make a tight fitting black and white baseball tee, black shorts, white socks and a sloppy bun look good.

 _ **"** You make it look like it's magic_

 _'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

 _I'm never confused_

 _Hey, hey_

 _I'm so used to being used **"**_

Her voice rings out. The acoustics of the kitchen combined with her naturally good voice does in fact make her voice sound like magic. Stacie and Cynthia Rose continue to undress the girl with their eyes.

 _ **"** So I love when you call unexpected_

 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah **"**_

No one is even paying attention to the lovely smell that's coming from the stove and continue to gawk at her. Even Fat Amy couldn't stop looking at their enthralling tiny captain. Well, I guess that's what makes her **so** enthralling.

 _ **"** 'Cause, girl, you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)_

 _Girl, you earned it, yeah **"**_

Beca begins to move her hips to the beat. That's when Chloe and Aubrey officially lose their shit. They couldn't form coherent thoughts, or just thoughts in general with the way she moved her body. The two didn't even notice their changes in breathing, or the changes in the others breathing either. Hell, they forgot about the others.

 _ **"** You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah)_

 _So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind_

 _We live with no lies_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You're my favorite kind of night **"**_

The things Chloe would do to be Beca's favorite night is endless. The things Chloe would _do_ to be Beca's _love_ , now that's an abyss. The ginger has helplessly fallen in love with the brunette and it killed her on the inside. The only thing that kept her going is that Jesse turned out to be more of a friend than a lover so they ended it. She has a chance, a chance she's currently very tempted to take.

 _ **"** So I love when you call unexpected_

 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah **"**_

When they first met, Aubrey wanted to strangle the smirk off of Beca's face. If past-her saw present-her, she'd make her drag a chair across the house to the front door and make her leave crying. Who gets hot and bothered over someone they used to want to stab? That's probably why "use" was in past tense. Fuck.

 _ **"** 'Cause, girl, you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)_

 _Girl, you earned it, yeah **"**_

Fat Amy was knocked out of her senses when she realized that she was ogling over her commander instead of the food her commander was making. She looked around and smirked at the awe-stricken face of Chloe. She still listened to Beca's panty-dropping voice, but kept watch on Chloe. Operation Bhloe continues to progress.

 _ **"** On that lonely night_

 _We said it wouldn't be love_

 _But we felt the rush_

 _It made us believe it was only us (only us)_

 _Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit) **"**_

Jessica and Ashley had grown fond of the smaller girl. She may not know who's who, but she did pay attention to them. Growing up, the both of them had always been ignored and in the background. To be acknowledged by someone they metaphorically looked up to made them feel appreciated.

 _ **"** 'Cause, girl, you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)_

 _Girl, you earned it, yeah **"**_

Beca finished off the song and began to set up the table. Placing the plates and forks on it as well as the dishes of food in the middle. Beca opened the oven and bent over to retrieve the bread. Unaware of the watchful eyes of her fellow Bellas.

"Hey, nerds, dinner's ready." She yelled out. Turning around she was met with multiple pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Okay creeps. Get your weird asses over here and eat before it gets cold." It was that moment all the Bellas fell out there trance and scampered over to their chairs. Chloe and Aubrey both had blushes that matched the surface of Mars and they began to eat in an awkward silence.

Half way through the dinner, Beca had enough of everyone's shit.

"Okay, what the hell is up with you guys? Did someone die or something?" An irritated look was plastered on her face as she stared each and every one of them down.

"Sorry Becs, we've just been thinking 'bout things. Ya know?" Stacie smirked at Chloe and Aubrey and the rest of her Bellas, excluding Beca, Chloe and, Aubrey, snickered.

After the small confrontation, everyone got back into the swing of things, except Chloe. The entire night she was quiet, not once did she even join in on the others teasing Beca about her being vegan. She was far too lost in her thoughts about the pale brunette that sat next to her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Amy and Stacie fighting over who gets the last cookie.

"Aye. I made them. So I choose." Beca stepped in, snatching the jar out of their hands. Chloe watched as Beca made her way over to her and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Here Chloe, you're the only one that didn't make fun of my Veganism." Beca unscrewed the jar and held it out to her.

"Uuuhhhh. I'm good." She squeaked out, going back to drinking her water.

"Nope. I insist you take it. You _earned it_." Chloe started choking on her water and she heard the laughs of the Bellas around her.

"I'm full. I'm just gonna….go." She rushed upstairs. Beca's eyes lingered on her disappearing figure, concern etched into her face.

"Hey, Shaw Shank, we'll clean up the mess. Go check on the ginger." That's all Beca needed to hear before she ran upstairs, leaving the cookie jar and probably scorch marks behind her.

Beca knocked on the door of their shared room, hoping that she wouldn't have to force her way in.

"Chlo, open up. Let's talk about whatever the fuck just happened." She didn't receive an answer and knocked again.

"For fuck's sake, it's my fucking room too. What the hell am I doing?" She twisted the knob and smirked to herself when it opened. Chloe's crystal eyes instantly locked on her navy ones.

"What's up?" The ginger asked, watching Beca lock the door behind her and stare at her.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Beca strolled over to Chloe and sat next to her on the full sized bed the redhead occupied.

"It's just...it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Chloe grumbled and looked at anywhere but Beca.

The brunette sighed and brought her nimble fingers tips to the ginger's cheek. She gently forced Chloe to look at her. Beca kept her hand on Chloe's soft cheek and lightly stroked her creamy skin.

"Chloe, tell me what's wrong." Her voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. Chloe couldn't take it anymore. Not with the close proximity, not with her voice that currently sounded like _sex_ , not with the way she sang _and_ danced, and definitely not with the way she was looking at her right now. Chloe surged forward and attached her lips to Beca's. Their lips melted into each others and it was the best damn kiss either of them ever had. And it only got better when Chloe sucked on the younger girl's lower lip and Beca got the hint she wanted it to deepen. Their tongues met, the soft brushes turning into something bruising as they fought for dominance.

Just when Beca was going to win their little battle, Chloe pulled away and left a trail of fevered kisses and nips across Beca's jaw line to the spot under her ear and began to suck. Beca's hand found their way to her ginger locks as she emitted a throaty moan. The guttural sound sent heat straight to Chloe's core as she relished in the fact that _she did it_. No one else.

Chloe continued her quest downwards, at least until her lips met the soft cotton of Beca's shirt. That's when she looked up to see the darkened, midnight eyes of Beca's. Beca, the girl she _is_ in love with. Beca, the girl that currently held _all_ of her attention. Beca, the girl she couldn't _live_ without.

"Is this…okay? Am I…. am I allowed to do _this_?" Chloe breathed out and pulled away. Her eyes couldn't look away from the line of marks she made that were already forming. Or she just didn't want to look into the younger girl's eyes. Beca didn't answer her. Instead, she brought her hands to the hem of her own shirt and lifted it off her head. Chloe's breath hitched as she watched the pale, porcelain skin reveal itself to her. Beca smirked when she saw the Chloe's eyes were glued to her torso. She bit her lip.

"Are you going to help me take the rest off?" Beca sounded innocent, even though she's everything but. Especially with that smirk on her pretty little face. Chloe sucked in a breath, nodding her head.

Beca moved back on the bed, her hands propping her up as she raised an eyebrow at Chloe. Chloe crawled up the bed and laid Beca down after she reached behind the smaller girl and snapped her bra open. The ginger straddled Beca and allowed her hesitant fingers to remove the offending article. Chloe's breath was deepening, and she was constantly licking her dry lips. Nothing would prepare Chloe to see Beca in all her half-naked glory. Sure, she'd seen it before. Not much, but it was still stunning. So when the time comes for Beca to be fully naked, _under her_ , she'll lose her shit.

Chloe needed to regain her composure. She was acting _like a virgin_. Finding the need to reclaim her dominance of the smirking girl beneath her, Chloe roughly grabbed onto the brunette's breast and leaned forward, giving her a mind shattering kiss. Chloe swallowed the girl's hums of approval. Approval? The redhead smirked into the kiss and roughly flipped the girl onto her stomach then ripped her shorts and underwear off. Seeing her completely bare underneath her boosted her confidence. Chloe delivered a sharp slap to the younger girl's ass, watching how her body tensed before relaxing a second later.

Chloe peeled off her shirt and pants before hovering on all fours above Beca's body. The older girl pinned Beca's hands down, next to the younger's head. Chloe nibbled on Beca's ear lobe and whispered into her ear.

"Wanna know what happens when you put two dominants together?" Beca licked her lips, not knowing how to respond. Another sharp slap was conveyed to Beca's ass that was already sporting a hand-shaped mark.

"What?" Beca whimpered. Pause. Since when did she... _whimper_? Fuck.

"You make one submissive." Beca opened her mouth, ready to protest. All that came out was a moan.

Chloe's lips began their assault on the younger girl's neck. And it only worsened as she journeyed down, leaving bite marks and hickeys on the girl's tattooed-covered back and drowning in her moans. Chloe placed one last hickey right in the middle of Beca's right ass cheek and demanded the brunette to turn over.

Chloe instantly attached her warm lips to an already pebbled nipple, sucking violently and dragging her teeth across the sensitive skin. Her hand reached up, giving the other nipple the attention it needed by rolling it in between her fingers.

"Fuck Chlo." Beca hissed out. She needed Chloe's talented hands and mouth on other places.

"Chloe, please." Chloe stopped her movements and stood up straight, moving her hips that were previously resting on Beca's thighs to Beca's waist. She ground over Beca's core and smirked when the girl bucked up, trying to create more friction. Key word is _trying_.

"Please what Becs?" Fucking hell. She sounded so innocent with her doe eyes and sweet voice.

"You know damn well what I want, Beale." Beca growled out.

"It sounds like you want a spanking with how you're speaking to me." Chloe placed all ten nails on the pale girls collar bone, slightly sinking it into her soft skin and began her slow descent down the younger's torso. Beca's jaw hardened and her back arched, maintaining eye contact with Chloe.

"I want you to fuck me." Beca's eyes were officially black with lust as she drank in the redhead's body that was stall clad in lingerie.

"Specifics, Becs."

Beca exhaled loudly through her nose.

"First, I want you to be completely naked. Then, I want you to eat me out and finger me. Lastly, I want you to put one of your legs between mine and fuck me like you mean it."

"Tempting." Chloe tilted her head to the side.

"God fucking dammit Chloe. I'm so fucking wet. I need you to touch me and make me moan. I want you to make me scream. I want you so fucking bad. God Chlo, make me _cum_. _Please_ , I _need_ you. I need you so bad."

The redhead stared deep into the depths of the desperate, lust filled eyes of her younger companion. Chloe immediately took action, taking off the rest of her clothes. Chloe positioned her head between the brunette's legs and lifted her thighs onto her shoulder.

"Sorry Beca. I might need you to repea-" Chloe didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Beca's hand had found their way into her hair and were currently forcing the ginger's face to where she needed her the most. Chloe gave Beca's wet heat a long lick, stopping halfway when Beca's eyes closed.

"I want you to look into my eyes while I eat you out. Understood?" Beca nodded eagerly, waiting for her desire to be fulfilled.

"Answer me when I talk to you."

"Yes Chloe. I underst-stand." She was interrupted by Chloe's skilled mouth sucking on her throbbing clit.

It was difficult as hell to keep her eyes open, and it was even harder to keep up eye contact with Chloe _while_ she was eating her out. Beca hadn't slipped up once, well, until Chloe jammed two fingers into her awaiting heat. The DJ tilted her head back, eyes closed in a blissful expression, spewing out moans. Then it stopped. And she snapped her eyes back open to look at angry baby blue ones.

"Chloe, please, I'm sorry." The older girl nodded her head and went back to work on Beca, trying to suppress a smirk. She curled her fingers into the girl's wet cavern, watching how she tried to keep her arching back down.

"Oh God Chlo. F-fuck."

The girl's moans decreased as she drew closer to her orgasm. Instead, her breathing got heavier. When Chloe felt Beca's walls beginning to contract around her fingers, she pulled her fingers and mouth away from her throbbing core.

"Chloe, fuck, I was so close."

"I know Becs. But you're being awfully selfish. I'm kind of dripping over here. So how about we do something that both of us can benefit from."

Beca's eyes widened and a grin took over her previously sulking features.

"And no, we're not doing a 69."

Beca's expression faltered and raised an eyebrow at the taller girl. Chloe crawled back up Beca's body. She placed Beca's right thigh between her thighs and ground down, biting her lip from finally being relieved.

"I believe you wanted me to do a little something like….this?" Chloe ground down harder and placed her hands on either sides of her head. Her face was only a few inches away from Beca's. It gave her the perfect view of her bliss-filled expressions. Chloe noticed Beca's wandering hands and told her to put them next to hers. She pinned Beca's smaller hands down with hers and intertwined their fingers, continuing to grind and rock against her. Their moans mixed together as Chloe picked up speed. Beca arched into her, their slightly sweaty bodies were flushed against each other. Chloe tried not to smile down at the withering girl and listened to their moans and groans mixing together.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of confused Bellas sat around in the living room.

"You know...they've been up there for a while. Let's check on them and make sure there are no waterworks or death." Fat Amy pointed out. The others agreed and soon they were standing around the top of staircase. Fat Amy moved forward, ready to knock on the door when she heard moans.

" _F-f-fuck Chl-oe. Fuck. Harder."_

" _How much harder Beca? Like this? Hmm? Tell me."_

" _Fu-uck ye-es."_

Amy's eyes widened and she stepped away from the door, vertically running down the hallway, while whisper yelling.

"Abort Mission. Abort Mission. Vacate the premises. Operation Bhloe is a go. This is not a drill. I repeat this in not a drill. I wouldn't be vertically running if this was a drill."

The Bellas eyes widened as they ran downstairs ready to put on a movie at full volume. Well, all except Stacie who ran to the door, wanting to hear for herself, and Aubrey, who tried to drag the leggy girl back.

"Just listen with me." Aubrey blushed and placed her ear to the door, giving up on trying to convince the girl to give them privacy.

"Whatever fire crotch is doing in there is definitely making our cap'n scream." Aubrey smacked the taller girl in the arm.

"You missed." Stacie said, pointing to her ass.

"You're insatiable." Aubrey whispered, dragging the girl down the hallway and stairs to watch the movie.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, both girls were drawing closer to their orgasms as Chloe's movements grew more erratic. Beca joined in the ginger's movements. When Chloe would grind down, Beca would be grinding up. Their simultaneous motions causing Chloe to bury her head into the crook of Beca's neck. She heard the lack of moans and increase of Beca's breathing once more. Chloe's moans were being stifled by Beca's neck as she felt herself get closer.

Beca stopped breathing and Chloe let out a drawled out moan. Their orgasms came crashing down and they gripped eachothers' hands like their life depended on it. Chloe and Beca continued grinding, determined to ride out their orgasms.

Chloe collapsed on top of Beca, completely exhausted from their previous activities.

"Beca?" She mumbled into the girl's neck

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Is this a one time thing?" Chloe's voice was small. It was a complete 180 to her previous dominant demeanor.

"Only if you want it to be."

"Then I guess it won't be a one time thing." Beca could feel Chloe's smile into her neck.

"I guess."

"Beca?"

"Yes Chlo?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Beca?

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure Chlo."

"Beca?"

"What?"

"Little Spoon?"

The younger girl chuckled, pushing Chloe off of her and turned onto her side. The ginger immediately put her arm around the smaller girls midsection, pulling the DJ's back flush against her front.

"Little Spoon."

 *******The End*******

 **A/N: I want to see Anna sing this soooooo bad.**


	2. Chapter 2: Temporary Bliss

**Disclaimer: I only own the character Jonah, and the plot. Not the song.**

 **Word Count: 7,803 (Jesus Christ)**

 **Warning: There is a brief mention of suicide. And there is fighting, like punching 'n shit. There is nothing past Second Base in here. Minor nudity, too. And….offensive slur towards women because why not. Kind of angsty, I think.**

 **Summary: Chloe can't continue on her one night stands with Beca. Beca, being an asshole leaves her, and then all is well at the end. (Based Off The Song "Temporary Bliss" By The Cab.)**

 *******Sorry For Any Mistakes. This shit is too long for me to go over. It's literally 15 Google Doc pages.*******

Their bodies fell into a heap of tangled limbs onto the queen-sized bed in the master bedroom of Chloe's apartment. Fevered kisses and rough grabs were shared between two girls. Beca's shirt was pulled over her head by soft hands. The culprit was currently straddling Beca, a knowing smile on her face. The redhead leaned down, ignoring the sharp pains she felt in her heart and captured the brunette's lips in a searing kiss.

"Chloe." She moaned into her mouth, wanting more. That's when Chloe realized what she was doing and pulled away promptly. She looked down at the dazed expression occupying Beca's face and hyperventilated.

 _I told myself I wouldn't do this anymore._

Noticing Chloe's change in behaviour, Beca sat up and placed a hand on Chloe's waist and the other on her cheek. Chloe's eyes commence to well up with tears.

 _What am I doing?_

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong Chlo?" Worry was etched into the younger girl's face as her hand brushed away the tears that managed to escape Chloe's crystal orbs.

"I-" She cut herself off with a sob that wracked through her body. Beca began to push back the sheets and lied down, bringing Chloe with her. Chloe situated herself in Beca's chest. Her lungs hurt, but not as much as her heart.

"Chloe, you've got to breathe. C'mon, in and out. Just like me." Chloe's breathing only worsened as she tried listening to Beca's instructions.

 _I need to get my shit together._

One of Beca's hands rub Chloe's back while the other cradled her head. She began to sing softly to her. Chloe's breathing calmed over the duration of the song. She listened to the steady heartbeats coming from Beca's chest and closed her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Chloe took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Beca's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

 _Play it off cool._

"Because I just freaked out on you for no reason."

 _She's not noticing._

"Did something happen?"

 _Shit._

"No."

"Should I be worried?"

 _Probably._

"No."

"Should I stop asking questions?"

 _Yes._

"No." Chloe leaned forward and pressed a short, sweet kiss to Beca's lips. Beca kissed her back.

 _Stop confusing me._

"Then what is it, Beale."

 _Stop._

"It'll ruin everything."

 _Don't say it._

Chloe sat up and rested her back against the headboard, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She offered Beca a weak smile and got an encouraging look in response.

 _Don't look at me like that._

"I have something to...confess."

 _Don't do it._

"You can tell me anything."

 _Anything but..._ _ **this.**_

"I….I'm…"

 _No going back now._

Beca raised an eyebrow. Chloe looked out the window and Beca sat up, putting an arm around her.

 _Say you're pregnant, say you're moving, say you want this to end. Say everything but_ _ **that.**_

"I'm in love with you." Beca was silent for a moment.

 _Dammit._

"W-what." Shock and disappointment laced in her voice. Chloe chastised herself.

 _I had it coming. But hearing it is worse than imagining it._

"I'm helplessly in love with you." Chloe spat out.

 _Continue being bitter. It might help_

"Chloe...we had an agreement. We have sex and that's it. No strings."

 _Ouch._

Beca looked away, suddenly finding the beautiful girl in front of her the last thing she could look at. But, she was in Chloe's living apartment. In Chloe's room. And the room screamed Chloe. So really, she was just looking at inanimate objects that resembled the girl next to her.

"I know..but...don't you think we can just...try?" Her voice was weak and small. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes again.

"I can't commit to an exclusive relationship." Chloe looked over to see Beca putting her shirt back on. No, she can't leave her.

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry...I just don't love you like that." Chloe bit her lip.

 _Stop lying._

Beca got up and sat at the edge of the bed, ready to flee if she needed making Chloe scoff. She saw the lingering looks, how she treated Chloe, how she'd drop anything just to help her.

"Please just try."

 _Being desperate won't get you anywhere._

"I'm going to go. Call me when you **only** want sex." Beca got up and walked out of Chloe's room

 _Stop being an ass._

"Can't we just talk through this?" Chloe screamed. "Please just give me a chance. I don't want to be another one of Beca Mitchell's famous bed warmers."

"Then don't be. Never said you had to."

 _Why are you doing this._

"Beca, don't you dare leave me like this."

 _Dammit. Don't be weak._

"Bye Chloe." She heard her front door slam shut and knew that she lost.

 _Why did I do that._

* * *

Chloe sat there, unable to move, staring at her bedroom doorway where she last saw Beca. Thoughts of sorrow and regret swam around her mind. All weaved in a web surrounding the small brunette that just shattered her heart. Then she began to laugh, because if she didn't laugh, she'd cry.

Why did Chloe even do it? She knew for a _fact_ that Beca wouldn't reciprocate her feelings. So why did she set herself up for hurt? Maybe it's because she thought she had a chance. These situations happened all the time, right? She'd get over her silly crush. The _only_ explanation she was willing to listen to is because Beca made her feel loved. That's it. She'll get over it, they'll continue having sex, and they'll go back to being good friends. Just good friends.

Chloe's laugh became louder as her head continued to fill up with more lies. The more lies she told, the more she _didn't_ believe. Chloe's laughing died out and she felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe properly as it all registered in her mind.

Beca _didn't_ love her.

Beca _only_ wanted sex.

Beca doesn't want to _see_ her until she sorts her shit.

Beca _left._

Chloe slid under the covers and rolled onto the the left side, where Beca would usually sleep. It still smelled like her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she re-evaluated everything that just happened and every last thing she did wrong. Then, she shot up.

"No." Chloe shook her head. She wasn't going to be one of those people that cried themselves to sleep.

The redhead stumbled out of her bed and went into the bathroom. She took in her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She went over to the bathtub and put the drain down. Chloe turned on the pipe and began to strip off her clothes, hoping that her emotions would go with them. She put her hair into a messy bun, and took a deep breath. Chloe glided into the warm water, hoping to relieve some stress that was building up.

* * *

Beca stood outside Chloe's locked door and licked her lips, putting the key back into her pocket. God, she's such an idiot. She knew it wasn't too late to go back, but decided she and Chloe both needed time to think. They also needed time away from each other, but she tried to ignore that thought.

Beca journeyed down the long corridor until she reached the elevator and pressed the down button. She had yet to cry as the lump in her throat grew. Sometimes, she's too stubborn for her own good. Beca heard the ding and walked into the awaiting doors.

She leaned forward to press the "L" button but noticed it was already selected. There was a couple standing next to her, a boy and girl. She discreetly took in how the boy kept tickling the girl's sides. The girl would grumble at him to stop and swat at his arm. Then, he'd lean over and place a peck on her nose before continuing again. Her and Chloe could be like that. All gross and lovey dovey with each other. The corners of her mouth twitched. No. She wasn't allowed to think like that after the stunt she just pulled. Beca maintained her stoic expression and heard a ding. She briskly walked out of elevator and went in the direction of the parking lot, leaving the laughs of the couple behind her as she shut herself down.

* * *

Chloe slipped out of the bath and grabbed her towel, drying off her body. Her muscles, did indeed relax and calm her down. But that didn't stop the sharp pains she felt in her heart. She had to talk to someone. She had to talk to Aubrey. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Chloe?"

"Hey Bree."

"What's up? You sound upset?"

"That's because I am. Can you come over?" She heard shuffling.

"Uhhh. I'm kind of with someone ri-"

"Stacie can come too."

"WHAT. How'd you.." She could practically feel the blush in Aubrey's voice. Stacie's snickers only confirmed her suspicions.

"I'm your best friend Bree, and right now I need you to be mine."

"Of course. I'll be there in ten. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and put on clothes. While in the closet, she came across one of Beca's sweatshirts. She may not be the one to cry herself to sleep, but she was going to be the one that wore the other's clothes while eating ice cream.

She put on the baggy sweatshirt and recalled the moment she asked Beca about its size.

 ***Flashback***

" **Beca, you look ridiculously adorable, but why's that so big?" The brunette smirked at her and strut over, straddling the redhead's lap. Mind you, she wasn't wearing anything** _ **but**_ **the sweatshirt. She leaned over, her lips touching the shell of Chloe's ear and she whispered.**

" **Easier access." Chloe choked on her wine and looked at Beca as she rolled off of her and laughed.**

" **Easy there, Red. It's actually for my big dick." Chloe narrowed her eyes.**

" **Fine, fine. I'll do anything to get out of wearing pants. This is long enough to cover my goods. Plus, it's comfy." Beca winked at her and brought her wine glass to her mouth, smirking at the glare Chloe gave her.**

 ***Flashback Over***

Chloe smiled at the distant memory. That happened a year ago, after they first had sex. It all felt like forever ago with the aching pain in her chest.

Chloe was knocked out of her reminiscing when she heard Aubrey knocking on her room door. She most likely got in with the key Chloe gave her. Beca had one too. The ginger composed herself and sat on her bed.

"Come in." Aubrey's head peaked in before she fully opened the door, revealing both her and Stacie.

"Hey." Aubrey's voice was soft. She took in the state of her best friend and felt herself get angry.

"Hey guys." Chloe mumbled. Aubrey sat on Chloe's left while Stacie flanked her right.

"Want to tell us what's wrong?" Stacie asked, looking at the smaller girl with care in her eyes.

Chloe decided against beating around the bush and just let it out. Tears formed in her eyes again as her voice croaked out.

"I told Beca I wanted more than just sex. Bree….I...I told her I was in love w-with he-er and...and she-she doesn't f-feel the s-ame." Stacie and Aubrey wrapped their arms around the wailing girl in the middle of them.

When Chloe first told Aubrey about her friends with benefits relationship with Beca, Aubrey knew Chloe was going to get her heart broken. Her toner for the brunette has been obvious since they first met in college during the activities fair. She told Chloe that she shouldn't continue whatever they had going on. Which resulted in them getting into a huge argument and not talking for two weeks, but Aubrey told herself when the time came, she'd be there for her best friend.

"I-I kn-knew th-that I sh-shouldn't be d-doing th-this anym-more a-and w-when we were m-making out, I-I stop-ped and-and start-ed to hy-pervant-ilate. She calmed m-me down a-and c-c-cuddled me a-and s-sang to me-e."

Aubrey threaded her hand through her copper locks and pulled her closer. Stacie rubbed her back

and kissed the back of her head.

"Shhhhh, Chlo. You don't have to finish if you don't want to." Aubrey cooed. Aubrey wanted to pummel the midget, but knew she couldn't. Chloe and Beca made a deal. They had sex. No feelings, no jealousy, and no claim on the other. Beca wasn't going to take her out on dates and give her flowers. They would stay close friends like they did before the sex and that's it. But that didn't make Aubrey's anger any less prominent from when she first heard Chloe's fragile voice call her.

"Th-then we-e talked f-or a b-it. She s-said I could-d t-tell her anyth-thing. Then I s-said I was-s in-n love with he-er and she s-said to onl-ly call w-when I w-want sex a-and that it sh-she can't commi-it." Stacie's eyes widened. Beca wouldn't be _that_ harsh, right?

"I t-told her th-that I didn't w-want to b-b-be anoth-ther bed warm-mer so she t-told me to st-stop be-eing one a-and that sh-she wasn't f-orcing me. I begged he-er to stay th-then sh-she just left."

Aubrey's jaw hardened and she took a deep breath. Her _best_ friend needed her here, not in prison. She can believe Beca just…. _left_. Just like that. Like, that's possible? To leave Chloe? She didn't even want to try and talk things through. Chloe fucking _begged_ her to stay. Maybe she can get Lilly to hide the body…

"You don't need her Chlo. It's Beca's loss if she doesn't want you. Don't let Beca and her commitment issues get you down." Stacie encouraged. Chloe's sobs died down a bit but the tears were still going.

"I want to see a smile." Chloe shook her head.

"I c-can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You do it 90% of the time anyways." Aubrey questioned.

"It's just…." Chloe trailed off. The redhead let out a sigh. Her head was pounding and her eyes burned. There's no reason to smile.

Stacie and Aubrey shared a look before they pushed the girl down on the bed and tickled her. Her sobs instantly subsided and were replaced with giggles and pleas.

"GUYS. Come on, th-that's not fair."

"All's fair in tickles and war." Stacie smirked.

"Th-that's not the s-saying."

"Doesn't matter."

"Aub-brey, stop holding me down and get your girlfriend off of me." Aubrey blushed.

"No can do, Chlo. Just look at that smile." Chloe glared.

"Do you promise to be happy now?" Stacie asked, removing her hands from the redhead's squirming sides. Chloe caught her breath.

"I'm only saying yes because I have a killer headache right now." Chloe pouted.

"I'll go look for some aspirin." Stacie stated. She walked out the door, leaving Aubrey and Chloe to talk alone.

"Keep her." Chloe said after a minute of silence.

"I plan on it." Aubrey smiled, happy that her best friend approved. All Aubrey ever wanted in life was approval.

* * *

Beca had hopped on her motorcycle 15 minutes ago. She left the parking lot of Chloe's apartment building and was just riding around. She looked at the passing scenery and smiled to herself. Atlanta's a lot prettier than she thought.

Beca didn't venture out to the city much, but when she did, she was always taken away by the bright lights of the buildings compared to vast emptiness that is the night sky. The sun had recently set. The only evidence was the slight orange hue amongst the darkness and clouds.

She sighed and got off her motorcycle.

It was 9 PM, also known as way too early to go clubbing. But it looked so tempting. "The Cyclone" was written in large neon letters. She had heard of the place before, it was one of the most successful clubs in Atlanta, also one of the hardest to get in.

Beca pursed her lips and looked between the club and her motorcycle. It was right in front of the club so she could leave _anytime_ she wanted, and there weren't many people inside considering it _just_ turned night. _And_ she had a high tolerance for alcohol so after a few drinks she won't _need_ a taxi.

Beca locked her motorcycle and shoved the keys deep into her pocket. This was responsible, right? The music wasn't even on yet and she'll probably leave in an hour. The bouncer scanned her ID and she took out her wallet.

"How much?" Beca asked. The guy was large, most likely because he had to throw people out and stop them from getting in.

"Nothing for a sexy little thing like you. And, it's before 11." The bouncer licked his lips and looked Beca up and down. Beca shoved her wallet back into her pocket. She prefered male wallets because they were smaller and easier to carry. She winked at the bouncer and walked in.

She was instantly hit with the smell of alcohol.

Since it was early, the sweat and cheap perfume thankfully wasn't present yet. She took in the site of a few people dancing and lounging around. There were about 15 people here and more than half gave her a lust-filled expressions. Beca smirked to herself and made her way to the bar.

She sat on the bar stool and watched the bartender hand some guy a beer before making his way to her. Before he opened his mouth she already told him her drink.

"Martini, extra dry, no olives." The guy raised his eyebrow and proceeded to prepare the drink. He poured ice, gin, and a third of an ounce of Vermouth into the shaker.

"You know, this is about 40% alcohol, and it's your first drink. Sure you don't want shots or something." He questioned while shaking his concoction. Beca gave him a look.

"Why should you care?" Beca looked at the boy as he put the strainer on the shaker and poured the gin into the glass.

"Because I'm a psychology major that works in a ridiculously expensive club so I can learn about how humans think and act when they're sober and drunk. Also, I'd like to buy you some shots before you down that." Beca ran her thumb up and down the cool glass of her drink and smirked at the boy in front of her.

"And they say chivalry is dead. What's your name prince charming?" Beca downed her drink and set the glass down at the shocked boy in front of her.

"Jonah. And based off of your behaviour, I'm assuming you did something bad that you feel guilty about. So…"

"Beca."

"So Beca," he leaned over the bar and looked her in the eye. "Tell me your troubles and doubts." Beca snorted and looked at the boy in front of her. Now that she examined him closer, he actually resembled Jesse.

"Okay Jim Kerr. Let's just say I fucked up bad and don't know how to fix it. And I think I'll take you up on that offer for shots." She handed him $15 for her martini and placed a hand under her chin.

"Didn't think you'd get that reference. 5 shots coming up my lady." He cleaned out the martini glass and got 5 shot glasses ready. His hand reached out to grab a Grey Goose Bottle.

"Tequila." Beca muttered. Jonah moved his hand to grab a Centenario instead and expertly poured the golden brown liquid into the 5 shot glasses.

"You just want to fuck yourself up tonight, don't you? Punishing yourself and forgetting for one night won't stop what you did." Beca picked up a shot and drank it. She smiled at the burning sensation and set the glass down.

"Listen Swanson, my life choices aren't your fucking problem. Don't tell me what to fucking do." Jonah tensed and stared at the girl in front of him.

"How do you know my last name?" Gone was the nice, welcoming smile. In its place stood a stone cold expression.

"First off, you play it off cool and say that I'm mistaking you for someone else. Second off, I could be an assassin. Third off, you and Jesse share the same personality and looks. The happiness, kindness, and persistence. Plus, you quoted 'Don't You'. That's what really did it for me." Beca downed another shot. Jonah's goofy smile was back and he held out his hand. Beca shook it and gave him a small smile.

"So you're the Beca 'The Badass' Mitchell. I can't believe you recognised me first. I take pride in my observations." Beca rolled her eyes.

" _The_ Beca 'The Badass' Mitchell? Damn, I knew someday I'd be a legend in someone's family." Beca circled her thumb around the glass and gave Jonah an amused smile.

"Yeah, Jesse talks about you all the time. He talks about you so much that we might as well be best friends."

"Hmm, tempting offer, but I'll have to pass. One puppy is enough for me." Jonah scoffed and cleaned the two shot glasses Beca already used.

"So Beca, does a redhead got you down?" Beca choked on her third shot and glared at the smiling boy in front of her.

"Shut your mouth and serve your customers." Jonah looked at the small line in front of him and got to work. He began singing 'Lollipop' by MIKA. Definitely, Jesse's brother.

Throughout the night, the two kept up conversation. Jonah payed for another 5 shots, and Beca payed for 2 more drinks. It was nearly 2 AM and Beca was tired.

"I should get going." Beca stated.

"WAIT, we talked about everything but Chloe. What happened with her?" Beca sighed.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me tonight but this is something I've got to figure out on my own." Jonah nodded his head.

"I'll call a taxi for you."

"I'm good. No way I'm leaving my baby here. We can work on how I can repay you later. Thank you for everything." Beca asked for a pen and piece of paper and wrote her number down. She leaned over the bar and placed a kiss on Jonah's cheek.

"WAIT. I...My shift actually started at 11 and ends at 2. I came here early because I got into an argument with my parents. H-how about you repay me by letting me stay at your...your house? I've driven my dad's motorcycle a few times so….a-and you don't _have_ to say yes. We can like, go to dinner or something. W-wait...that didn't c-come out right. I'm not trying to get into yo-your pants I swear." Jonah blushed and stuttered. Beca chuckled and nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be in the front." She teetered away, the drinks caught up with her mind about an hour ago.

She bumped into people a few times. The smell of sweat and perfume made it's grand entrance around 12, much to Beca's displeasure. She was nearly at the door when someone grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going pretty little lady?" Beca turned around to be met with some douchebag. He was attractive but she wasn't in the mood.

"Listen asshole, I'm not interested. Get lost." Beca peeled his hand off her wrist and continued walking.

"Bitch." He screamed. He grabbed the back of Beca's shirt and yanked her back. If Beca's blatant disinterest in his stupid pretty-boy looks didn't attract attention to them, then his obnoxious anger definitely did. He reminded her of Dandy from season four of American Horror Story.

"Listen here again you arrogant fucker. If you don't let me go, your dumb pretty face won't protect you from my fist." Beca could see guards and Jonah make their way towards her.

"No, you listen to me bitch. I'll make you choke on my fucking di-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Beca's right fist came in contact with his neck. He staggered back, instantly letting go the now scrunched up back of her shirt. The heel of Beca's left hand hit the boy's right ear, minorly disorienting him before she slammed her knee into his face. He instantly knocked out and slid to the ground. Beca stumbled and looked at the bleeding face of the boy next to her.

The guards and Jonah finally made it over to her. Everything happened so fast.

"Damn, pretty good for a 5'2, 107 pound, small ass drunk girl. Am I right ladies? Protect yo'selves." A chorus of laughter erupted through the club. People went back to dancing and drinking while some other dude picked up the guy and walked out the club. He gave Beca an apologetic smile when he passed by her.

Jonah gave her a high five and they walked out the club together.

"How'd you do that?" Jonah continued looking at her. There was a happy gleam in his eye that reminded her of child-like wonder.

"My dad left when I was eight. He wasn't there to ward of the boys and bullies so I figured I'd have to. The guy that gave me my first tattoo," she pointed to the grasshopper on her right arm "He was an MMA fighter. His name was Cade. He was only known amongst his gym because he didn't want the fame. He was the one that taught me how to fight and everything. I refused to get a tattoo or piercing unless was done by him. He was always there for me."

"Why do you speak about him in past tense…" Jonah had a hesitant look on his face.

"He's not dead...if that's what you're thinking. I used to live in Maine, which is where he is. After my mom died, I had to move in with my dad. I wanted to live with Cade...but he wasn't immediate family and my dad wasn't going to put me up for adoption, especially since him and Sheila kept having miscarriages. The cherry on top is that he just so happened to live here, on the southern side of the east coast."

"Wow. That's awful."

"I know right. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I'm drunk and vulnerable. Don't tell sober Beca that I told you this. She won't like it." Beca placed her finger to her lip and Jonah mirrored the action. She held up her pinky and Jonah wrapped it around his larger one and gave it a firm shake.

"So...where's your bike?" Jonah looked around the streets.

"We've been standing in front of it for like...5 minutes Joey." Jonah raised his eyebrows at the name and raised them even higher when he looked at the motorcycle.

"B-but th-this is _huge_."

"I know. It's a 2015 EBR 1190SX. And just with my luck, I left my helmets at Chloe's so," she threw the keys at him.

"Try not to crash." Jonah nodded his head and got on the bike. Beca got on after him and wrapped her arms around him. Jonah put the key in ignition and smiled to himself at the sound of the motorcycle purring.

"Go to 1554 Starlit Lane." Jonah nodded his head and zoomed out of the parking space.

* * *

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie, in that order, were sat down on the couch eating pizza while watching movies, like they've been since 9. Halfway through 'She's The Man', the three heard a familiar roar of a motorcycle. Aubrey saw Chloe's face sink.

"I bet that's just some other motorcyclist Chloe. Let's just continue watching the movie and having a fun time." Chloe nodded her head. The pain she felt in her heart had subsided within an hour of being with Stacie and Aubrey. It came back full force as soon as she heard the insanely loud motorcycle that she's been on many times. Chloe had actually been on the motorcycle so many times that Beca bought her a helmet. A lump grew in Chloe's throat when she realized that Beca also left _her_ helmet in Chloe's house.

The three were cut out of their thoughts when they heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

"So if this is where you live, then why are we parking here?" Jonah questioned. They got off the bike and Beca read a parking sign. She smiled to herself because she didn't have to pay.

"I live another 30 minutes away from here and in the 15 minutes I've been on my baby with you, we nearly died. We're just gonna get my helmets and go."

"Wait wait wait….wait. You took me to Chloe's house?" Jonah shrieked. Beca drunkenly shook her head and they crossed the street.

"You're insane, Mitchell." Beca smirked and walked in the lobby, well, trip on Beca's part. The security guard smiled at her and she winked back. Yeah, Beca goes to Chloe's apartment _that_ often. They went into the elevator and Beca pressed 5.

"So…"

"Shut up, Jonah."

"But…"

"Sh." Jonah nodded his head and they heard a ding. Beca fumbled over to apartment 15C and rang the doorbell.

"Wait, you just _rang_ the doorbell. We're not going to have a game plan or anything." Jonah whispered.

"Relax, Swanson. I'm getting _my_ helmets and leaving. We're not robbing her." Jonah let out a shaky breath. The door opened and revealed Aubrey's unimpressed look.

"What the hell are you doing here." Beca opened her mouth to speak when Aubrey cut her off again.

"And who's this? Are you here to flaunt around your new fuck buddy?" Beca opened her mouth again, but this time Stacie spoke.

"Listen Becs, you should go. You're not welcomed here at the mom-"

"GOD DAMMIT LET ME SPEAK. I _just_ want my helmets because this idiot," she pointed at Jonah "Can't fucking drive. So can we all avoid two casualties and let me get them."

"Beca I can drive. I just haven't-"

"Jonah."

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up. I'm not in the mood right now." Chloe was now at the door and she looked at the four people in front of her.

"Just let them in Bree…" Her voice was weak and made Aubrey's face soften. Her and Stacie stepped aside and let the two in. The three of them took in the smell of alcohol coming from Beca and _Jonah_ when they walked in. Jonah awkwardly stood at the door and nervously smiled at Aubrey. Beca retrieved her helmets from Chloe's room.

"That's Chloe's helmet, you can't take that one." Aubrey glared at the younger girl.

"Fine." Beca shrugged and placed Chloe's helmet on the couch. She gave her helmet to Jonah.

"Wait...I...I'm not having someone's death on my conscience." Chloe picked up the helmet and handed it to Beca. Her heart stopped when Beca's finger grazed against hers.

"See Aubrey? That wasn't so hard." Beca smirked. Her and Jonah were about to leave when Aubrey lunged forward and let her fist collide with Beca's nose and part of her mouth. Beca placed the helmet on the floor and was ready to punch Aubrey back when she felt Jonah grab her. He pushed Beca's back into his front and held her tightly. Jonah's left arm rested across Beca's bicep's while the bicep of his right arm rested on Beca's forehead. Jonah moved his left leg to cross over Beca's and rested his foot to the right of Beca's left foot. All ten of Beca's nails had sunk into Jonah's left tricep while she tried to squirm her way out of his tight grip without severely injuring him. Stacie put her hands on Aubrey's shoulders as Aubrey stared at Beca, mortified that she let her anger get the better of her and had actually hit the brunette. She clutched her hand and watched Jonah attempt to calm Beca down.

"Beca listen to me. You don't want to do this, you're drunk. It's not worth it. You already got into a fight tonight. You would've been arrested if that guy hadn't manhandled you first so just let it go. Aubrey is your friend and she got angry. People get angry Beca." Beca continued to squirm around in Jonah's hold. Blood was trickling out her nose and mouth. She wasn't seeing red anymore but what she was seeing was a regretful looking Aubrey. Beca mentally scoffed.

"Beca I know that you know how to fight. And I know that you know how to get out of this grip. The fact that you haven't hurt me yet means that you're listening to me. You've tapped into the rational side of your mind. I need you to just pay attention to the section in your brain that's telling you no and let it engulf you. I'll let you go once you're calm and thinking logically. Then, we can go to your house and sleep it off." Beca's movements died off as she breathed heavily. She was still giving Aubrey a death glare and loosened her hold on Jonah's arm.

"Beca, you're going to make yourself light headed if you keep breathing like that. Just listen to my breathing. It's calm, right? Breathe Like me, okay?" Beca gulped and listened to Jonah's breathing pattern. She slowed down and subconsciously let her breathing get in sync with Jonah's. She could feel her blood traveling down her neck and under her shirt.

Beca looked up and was met with the sight of tears pouring out of Chloe's eyes. Beca moved forward, ready to comfort her, but she was still stuck in Jonah's embrace.

"Are you calm yet?" Beca nodded her head.

"I want to hear you say that you're calm Beca. I need to know you mean it."

"I...I'm c-calm. I'm okay." Jonah slowly released the girl. She was in a very vulnerable state right now and didn't want any sudden movements to make her feel threatened. Jonah's hands rested at his sides. Chloe sniffled and wiped her tears away. Beca could feel her heart breaking while Chloe looked at the blood dripping down Beca's face.

 _Look at what you've done._

Beca's shaky body took a step towards Aubrey, waiting for the blonde to flinch. Beca took another step towards her and watched Stacie's hold tighten on Aubrey's shoulders. Beca continued taking delayed steps towards the blonde until she stood right in front of her. Beca picked up her arms and wrapped them around Aubrey's waist and gave her a tight hug. Aubrey placed one hand on Beca's back and the other cradled the back of Beca's head, pushing the younger girl's face into her chest. Aubrey currently didn't give a shit about the blood that was soaking her top. Beca, the short-tempered, impulsive, easily irritated, non-touchy, bad ass Mitchell was hugging her _after_ she punched her in the face.

"I-I'm sorry B-beca." Aubrey knew sorry wasn't going to cut it, but it was a start.

"Don't be sorry. Thank You, actually. I needed to get knocked on my ass for once." Beca's voice was slightly muffled but everyone still laughed at her response. Beca released Aubrey from her hug and looked at Chloe.

"Can we talk...alone?" Chloe nodded her head and the two went into Chloe's room.

"So…." Jonah awkwardly trailed off.

"So? Listen, if you don't tell me who the fuck you are I'll call the cops." Aubrey narrowed her eyes and Jonah gulped.

"Jonah Swanson, age 20, I'm a sophomore at Emory University. I'm going there for a degree in psychology. And, uh, I'm Jesse's brother. Beca came into the club I worked at around 9 and we talked all night. I'm a bartender, by the way. She refused to let me call a taxi, so I offered to drive her home on her bike. And sh-she gave me this address and you know the rest…." Aubrey nodded her head. Stacie, noticing the boy was about to piss himself, asked him if he wanted to continue the movie with them. Jonah gave an eager nod, happy that the brunette wasn't scary.

* * *

Beca and Chloe sat down at the edge Chloe's bed. The two were at least 2 feet apart and were sitting in an awkward silence.

"I'm stupid."

 _No shit sherlock._

"Beca, it's almost 3 AM. You took me in here to state the obvious." Beca took a deep breath. The blood was still flowing freely out her nose and top lip. She didn't care though. It was currently now or never and Beca didn't plan on messing that up because of her dumb human bodily reactions.

 _Speak, idiot._

"I don't know how to say this, because I'm not good with words. When we first started hooking up, that's not when I realized that I wanted you. I've wanted you since we were in that tent 2 years ago and you told me about wanting to experiment more. I thought it was the perfect chance for me to only think of you as a sextoy and not someone I can fall in love with."

 _What. The actual. Fuck._

"Okay, that made me sound like a major ass. But I want you to know that I never believed in relationships. I've only ever had sex. If they wanted a date first I just dropped them and went to the next person. I knew from the moment that when my dad divorced my mother, I wouldn't want to be with someone. All those years they spent together and memories they made were all washed away when some lady named Sheila showed up to my dad's job one day. And Sheila, being the little homewrecker she is messed up our 'perfect' life. My mother killed herself. And right now, Sheila and my dad have been arguing a lot. I wonder how different my life would be if Sheila never showed up. Sometimes, I thought about strangling her." Chloe was looking at Beca now. Her gaze was burning holes into the side of Beca's head.

 _Mark psychopath down on a list of charming traits._

"My system...of just sex was… _perfect_. Especially with all these confused college girls and horny boys. It couldn't get any better. Then...I met you, and my perfect system crashed and just wouldn't reboot. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl that confidently barged into my shower and demanded me to sing her lady jam with her. I wanted to be with you. I knew that for the four years I was in college. I just finally accepted it when I realized, that in that tent, you were there to stay. That's also when I realized that I was a horrible person. I thought that we were never going to work out."

 _Stop talking._

"I was never going to be good enough for you. I could never be who you wanted me to be. Yet, you still stuck to my side for the past 6 years of me being a complete ass hat. Leaving you was a really dick move."

 _How many obvious things are you going to say?_

"Then, when Aubrey punched me in the face, it registered in my mind that our relationship wasn't going to be the epitome of perfection. You'd have your off days, and I'd have mine. We'd get into arguments. We'd not want to be together. We'd hate each other at one point. But, I'd still have you at the end of the day and have the right to call you mine. Nothing has to be perfect for it to be satisfying, Chloe. And I know that now. Chloe, to be yours would be the most satisfying thing ever. And if you'll give me a chance, a chance I don't deserve. I promise you'll never find someone that's more in love with you than I am." By the end, Beca was looking right back at her. There were tears in her eyes, but the most notable thing was the love and adoration that **openly** projected onto Chloe's form. Chloe opened her mouth. The words formed in her mind but didn't catch up with her mouth.

 _Just speak already._

Chloe scooted closer to Beca until their arms were touching. The anxiety and nerves were rolling off of Beca in waves. She was suffocating.

"Beca…" Chloe looked at the girl, noticing her face turning red.

"Beca?" Chloe's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at the brunette's rapidly reddening face and glazed-over eyes.

"Beca?" Chloe shook her this time when she noticed the slight purple coloration. Whatever trance she was knocked in vanished. Beca was panting and her eyes turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry...I just...I've never had an anxiety attack that bad." Chloe laid the girl down and watched her rising and falling chest. There was a mix of tears, sweat, and dried blood on her face.

Chloe got up, ready to get a washcloth when she felt a hand grip her's. Beca pulled herself up and instantly tottered forward . The only way she was currently keeping herself upright was because of the ginger standing in front of her.

"Beca...you're drunk, you lost quite a bit of blood, you got punched in the face, and had an anxiety attack. Lie back down, I'll be right back." Chloe tried pushing the girl down but she only pushed back.

"Chlo...I'm gonna throw up." Her words were fairly slurred and she felt dizzy. She could feel the burning in her nose that was alerting her that she was going to puke any second. Chloe sighed and put Beca's arm around her shoulder. She tugged the girl to the bathroom attached to her bedroom and watched her tumble towards the toilet. Chloe rushed over and held her hair back. Beca wasn't okay, and neither was she.

Beca finished, stood up, and flushed. Chloe released the girl's hair and watched Beca wash her mouth out with water. She then proceeded to pick up her honorary returning visitor toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She used Chloe's mouth wash and leaned over the sink, focussing on the burning feeling in her mouth from the mouth wash coming in contact with her busted lip.

Beca stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked like shit and couldn't even hold herself up. She wouldn't blame Chloe if she left her.

"Let me clean you up Beca." Beca nodded her head and stood up, tripping back into Chloe's arms. The older girl turned Beca around to face her. Chloe put her hands at the back of Beca's thighs and lifted her up. She placed the pale girl on the counter and retrieved a washcloth. Chloe ran warm water over the washcloth and wrung it out. She stood between the DJ's legs and wiped her face.

Beca was worried. Chloe hadn't said anything about her proposal. But, Chloe was taking care of her. Actions may speak louder than words, but right now she needed to hear the ginger say that she wanted her.

Chloe cleaned the brunette's face and down her neck where the trail of blood stopped and seeped into her white v-neck.

"I'll be right back." Chloe threw the washcloth into the sink and stepped into the kitchen. She put a kettle of water on the stove then went into the living room.

Stacie and Aubrey immediately stood up, turning off the TV.

"Thank you guys so much. You know where the guest room is. And Jonah, is it okay for you to sleep on the couch?" Aubrey shook her head.

"No...I think we'll go. And yes, I do realize it's nearly 3:30 AM. Just be with your girl and tell me everything tomorrow. We'll take Jonah back with us." She gave the three a thankful smile.

"Chloe, I know she did something bad, but she cares. She's vulnerable. Not necessarily broken, but she's bent. I really hope you guys work out." Chloe smiled at Jonah and he gave her Beca's keys. Chloe gave the three a hug and they bid their goodbyes.

Chloe locked the door and made her way back to the kitchen. She turned off the stove and poured the water into a mug. She dropped a ginger tea-bag into the mug and went back in the bathroom. She placed the mug next to Beca and put the plug in the bath. She once again filled it with water.

"Come bathe with me." Beca looked up and clumsily hopped off the counter. Her and Chloe stripped off their clothes.

Chloe rested the mug next to the bath and slid in. She looked at Beca's uncertain eyes and motioned her inside. Beca slithered in the bath and rested between her legs.

Chloe took a clean washcloth and lathered it up with soap. She washed the DJ's body and hair in a soothing silence.

Chloe leaned back and Beca relaxed into her. Chloe gave the cooled-down mug to Beca and listened to her sip at it. Beca hated hot things.

She still didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say anymore. She wanted to hate the girl that was currently giving her the emotional rollercoaster of her life, but couldn't. She couldn't even if she tried. The younger girl didn't deserve her and frankly, Chloe could care less.

When Beca finished the tea, the two got out of the bath. Chloe unplugged the drain and got a towel for Beca. She dried herself and Beca off.

"The right corner of my closet has some of your clothes in it." Beca trekked into Chloe's room while the ginger brushed her teeth. Chloe exited the bathroom with the mug in her hand. She placed it on her nightstand and put on clothes. Beca was curled under the covers, in from what Chloe could see an oversized shirt.

Chloe turned off the lights and crawled in next to Beca. Tonight has been a long night and the digital clock on her dresser currently told her it was 4:12.

"C'mere." Beca licked her lips and rolled over to Chloe. Beca permitted the older girl to move her on top of her. Beca's face rested in the crook of Chloe's neck. Chloe pushed the DJ's damp hair to the side that contemporarily wasn't in her neck. Chloe rubbed Beca's back and finally spoke.

"What you did….I'm not going to forget. But I love you, so much. I'd love to be in a relationship with you. But first, prove to me that you can handle this." She could feel Beca smile into her neck. All of Beca's nerves washed away.

 _Finally._

"I've handled 6 years of... _this_." Chloe scoffed.

 _Oh boy._

"You've seen nothing yet sweetie." Beca continued smiling. This felt unnaturally satisfying

 _I can finally call Chloe mine._

 *******The End*******

 **A/N: Surprise. Beca was the italics all along. Beca knew what Chloe was going to say the entire time which is why she also wanted to stop having sex with her. In case you're still confused, Beca was mentally yelling at herself for being nice. She was also yelling at Chloe because she wanted more and all that. So yeah. And congrats to my baby Gerard Way for being sober.**

 **(This One-Shot was originally going to end horribly with them never talking again but I decided against it.)**


	3. Chapter 3: That Night

**Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to own Pitch Perfect or get a lawyer to defend myself.**

 **Word Count: 2,180**

 **Warning: Beca is mushy and sweet, then angry and sexual. (No Smut ;[ I don't know why I'm frowning, I wrote this shit.)**

 **Summary: Beca "Bitchell" and Chloe "Ch(eeky)loe" are both famous YouTubers. Beca never falls for a prank, so Chloe decides it's her mission to put her pranking skills to the test.**

 *******Sorry for any mistakes. I'm too lazy to check shit over.*******

"Hey guys, it's Chloe here. Well, it's my channel so obviously it's me here. What's the point of introductions anymore?" Chloe gave the camera a thoughtful look.

"Anyways, so you guys know my girlfriend Beca, a.k.a. Bitchell is unprankable. It doesn't matter how you go about the prank, just know that she'll figure it out. So, I've decided to do a cheating prank. Now, you're all probably saying 'But Chloe, you just said Beca ALWAYS figures it out.' And yes, that is very true. But not today. This prank, I've put a lot of thought into it." Chloe smiled devilishly at the camera.

"Two weeks ago, I went clubbing with Stacie and Aubrey. I ignored anything Beca texted me and posted pictures of me partying on Instagram. Instead of going home at like 3 AM, I decided to go to Stacie's and Aubrey's place to make it seem like I spent the night at someone else's house. I went home around 2 PM, and since then I've been acting quiet and nervous. Which is honestly the complete opposite of me. Each time Beca initiated sex, the first few times I'd get into it before stopping. The rest of the time, I'd say that I wasn't in the mood." She winked at the camera.

"Also, I am so SO sorry for any videos I've posted in the past two weeks. I was purposely acting sad so this prank would be believable. I've been talking to and spending a lot of time with Aubrey instead of Beca, too. We know that Beca is short-tempered so I wonder how this is going to go. And I feel so bad because she's been worrying about me and even offered to take a day off from work to take me to the doctors or something."

"I really hope this works. If it does, then this'll be the first time Bitchell has ever been pranked. So I'll just set these cameras up and wait for Beca to come home." Chloe hid the cameras and took a few deep breaths. She was insanely nervous about Beca's reaction. Beca wasn't the jealous type, but she trusted Chloe. When you finally win an introvert's trust, violating it would crush said introvert. She considered forgetting about the prank until she heard the front door shut.

Chloe took another deep breath. It's time to put her acting skills to the test. She heard a bit of shuffling and footsteps making it's way towards her. Chloe winked at the camera one more time and took her position on their bed. Beca opened the door and gave her a small smile.

"I thought you were at work?" Beca gave Chloe a confused look.

"Oh um….I was but I left early. I didn't feel good." Chloe's gaze dropped to the ground. Beca kneeled down in front of her and took her face between her small hands.

"Hey what's wrong? Did something happen that I should be worried about? Do you feel sick?" Chloe could feel her heart breaking. The worry Beca portrayed in her eyes made Chloe feel awful. She let a few tears drop out, no time to re-think things now.

"N-no, it's nothing that concerns my health. B-but, um, it concerns you." Chloe's bottom lip quivered and Beca brushed away her tears.

"Babe, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me. Chlo, you can tell me anything." Beca stood up and placed a soft kiss between Chloe's eyes. She took the office chair from the desk and pulled it up to Chloe. She sat down and looked into the older girl's crystal eyes.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Beca was terrified now. She could feel her anxiety building up.

"Chloe what did you do?" Beca continued wiping away the redhead's tears and tried to slow her own heartbeats by looking at the beautiful girl crying in front of her.

"Beca-"

"Chloe. Tell me what you did." Beca didn't like forcing things out of people. She hated when others would pry, but right now, she needed to know what the hell was wrong with her girlfriend of 3 years.

"That night, when Aubrey, Stacie, and I went out. I didn't stay at Aubrey's apartment because I was tired. I stayed because I asked her to pick me up from someone else's house and didn't have the guts to face you." Her voice was weak and small. Chloe's body was shaking and she looked down. She felt Beca's soothing hands leave her face. Chloe looked up through her eyelashes to see Beca leaning back on the office chair. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were dead. Beca was shutting down.

"So, what you're telling me, is that you fucked someone else." Chloe visibly winced at the harshness and vulgarity of Beca's words. She nodded her head.

"And you waited two fucking weeks to tell me." She nodded again.

"That's why you've been spending so much time with Aubrey? Because you'd rather tell her than _your_ girlfriend." A sob wracked through Chloe's body as she nodded _again_.

"Okay." Chloe's head snapped up.

"What?" Chloe was confused. She kept up her act but felt an uneasy feeling grow at the sound of Beca's acceptance.

"I said okay."

"You...you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm fuckign mad. God, I'm pissed right now. But throwing a tantrum isn't going to rewind time and stop you from going out that night, now is it?"

"You're n-not going to br-br-break up with me?" Beca's eyes relaxed at the sound of Chloe's voice.

"No."

"Why n-not? I...I...you trusted me. I haven't been able to have sex with you since that night. And I've been a crappy girlfriend and-"

"And you cheating on me won't stop you from being the best thing that's ever happened to me." Chloe's sobs died out while she stared at the magnificent girl that sat in front of her. Beca got off the chair and straddled her lap. Chloe instantly locked her arms around the brunette's petite waist.

"Chloe, I've been in love with you since we were in college. I've wanted you for so long. And now, that I've had you for 3 years and have seen how amazing of a person you are, I don't plan on letting you go. What you did….it's hurting me a lot. But I'm not going to let some drunken mistake that you made ruin our entire relationship. You never messed up before. I don't believe in second chances, but with you, I'll make an exception for anything." Happy tears were now streaming down Chloe's face, and they weren't from acting. She knew Beca loved her, but hearing how much she does made her heart swell. Beca placed her chin on top of Chloe's head and held the older girl close. Chloe closed her eyes and listened to Beca's heartbeat. It was erratic, but it calmed her to know how much she cares. Love is pain, right?

"You mean everything to me, Chloe. I promise I'm not breaking up with you, but I think we need a few days apart from each other. Just to cool off, okay?" Beca kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, but I have something else to tell you…." Chloe slightly pulled away and looked into Beca's navy orbs.

"You can literally tell me anything at this point." Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and placed her forehead on Chloe's.

"I know who I cheated on you with." Beca pecked Chloe's lips.

"Well, duh. You sort of woke up next to them." Chloe suppressed a smirk at the jealousy weaved into Beca's voice.

"I rushed out of their house when I didn't realize where I was. That person...they know who I am. She DMed me on Instagram." Beca visibly tensed and took a deep breath.

"At least you're not pregnant." Chloe bit back a laugh.

"You'd rather have me be pregnant than know who it is." Chloe muttered.

"Do you want me to go to jail for the rest of my life?"

"No...but I feel like you deserve to know who this is." Beca bit her lip and contemplated whether or not she wanted to know who took **her** girl to **their** home.

"Okay...tell me." Chloe took her phone out her pocket and went on Instagram. She handed her phone to Beca and watched her eyes turn a terrifying midnight blue. Beca jerked off of Chloe and tossed the phone at her.

"I think we need a bit more than a few days. How about a week or two?" Beca put the office chair back in its place and went to fetch a duffel bag, but Chloe caught her wrist.

"Wait, Beca. I'm so-"

"Shut up and don't touch me." Chloe still didn't release her grip.

"Just look at the page one more time." Beca laughed. And it was one of those bitter, angry ones.

"Look at it one more time? I clearly saw 'Emily Junk' written in bold, black letters." Beca was seething now. The vein in her forehead and neck protruded out of her reddening skin. Beca pulled at her wrist and set her jaw.

"Chloe, I love you. I made that clear. I'm not leaving you for good and I'm not going to hook up with someone else. We," Beca took a deep breath. "I need time away from you. So, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me the fuck go." Chloe dragged Beca back towards the bed and picked up her phone. She clicked on Emily's most recent post, which she put up 15 minutes ago, and tried to hand it to Beca.

"Beca just look at it."

"Dammit Chloe. NO. I don't want to look. I know exactly what Emily fucking looks like."

"Be-"

"Chloe, if you don't let me go right now I swear that I'll leave for more than two weeks."

"That's the problem Beca. You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere." She shoved her phone in Beca's face only for her to slap it away. Chloe picked up the phone, again, and put Beca in a headlock. It was a bit much but Beca was currently blinded by anger and was being irrationally impulsive.

"Chloe so help me I will hurt you if you don't let me go." Chloe put the phone in Beca's face and watched her squirming form go limp. Chloe let go of Beca and looked at the shorter girl's face.

It was emotionless as she stared at the screen. And then, just like that, it was all washed away. Beca buried her face into a pillow as a hearty round of laughs escaped her mouth. Chloe picked up her phone and showed it to the camera.

A photo of Emily holding a sign that said "You Just Got Pranked P.S. I'M STRAIGHT!" was revealed. Beca screamed into the pillow and threw it at Chloe's head, successfully knocking the girl back a few inches.

"I hate you." Beca picked up another pillow and stomped towards a doubled-over Chloe. She repeatedly whacked her in the head.

"Fucking asshole. You"— _whack_ —"made me"— _whack_ —"worry for"— _whack_ —"two fucking"— _whack_ —"weeks. And"— _whack_ —"withheld"— _whack_ —"sex." Beca stopped hitting Chloe with the pillow while she composed herself.

"God, you drove my emotions and anxiety off the charts. And do you have any _idea_ how fucking horny I am?" Chloe doubled over again. She might die of laughter before Beca does. Beca picked up the other pillow and threw them both on the bed.

"I should stop hitting you in the head. You're losing brain cells. You'll need all you can salvage after I'm done with you tonight." Chloe stopped laughing and looked at her girlfriend. Beca had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Beca walked towards her nightstand. The bottom drawer was locked, as usual. She fished a key out her pocket and unlocked it. She pulled out a black bag and walked towards Chloe.

"Where are the cameras?" Chloe pointed to all five of them, anticipation for what Beca had in store for her was building up. Beca walked towards the first camera, saved the file and then flicked it off like she was doing with the other four.

"You know, the stuff in this bag" — _flick_ — "was sent to me months ago in our PO box. I just never"— _flick_ —"used it. I think now"— _flick_ —"would be a good time to"— _flick_ —"try." All the files were saved and Beca was ready to completely dominate Chloe.

Chloe sat down on the bed and scooched back until her back hit the headboard. Beca crawled up the bed and straddled Chloe's lap, for the second time that night. Her smirk didn't falter at all while she searched for something in the bag. Chloe gasped when she looked at what Beca pulled out. It was a jet black blindfold. She began to tie it around the ginger's eyes and pressed her lips to the shell of Chloe's left ear.

"Don't you think so, too?"

 *******The End*******

 **A/N: There is totally no such thing as watching waaaaaaaaaaaay too much BFvsGF. If there is then I don't believe you.**


	4. Chapter 4: 9 o'clock Eyes

**Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to figure out how to own Pitch Perfect for free.**

 **Word Count: 3,031**

 **Warning: Um….Chloe's a bit of an ass….? And Blind!Beca.**

 **Summary: Chloe thinks Beca's a douche because she always wears sunglasses and doesn't talk to anyone. So, Chloe confronts her.**

 *******Sorry for any mistakes.*******

Every Tuesday and Thursday, she'd see her at 2 PM in the Carlin Family Library.

The library wasn't well known and was small. But it had better books than the one on her campus. It honestly didn't matter, though. Whether it was good or not, this library is special.

It was homey and relaxing, and all the books inside were from generations of Carlin family members. The books had history, and that's what mattered.

The girl always arrived after Chloe and leaves exactly 17 minutes before her. When she came in, she'd lie down on the black velvet couch in the back of the library, next to the mystery section.

The girl would have a book in her hands, headphones over her ears, and shades over her eyes. What stuck up asshole wears shades _in_ a library _while_ reading?

It's no surprise that she infuriated Chloe to no end.

The sacred black couch, that she's _always_ on, is clearly only meant for her purpose for an entire hour. If someone was on the couch a few minutes before she'd arrive, which was somewhere around 20 minutes after Chloe, the librarian—a portly middle aged man—would shoo anyone off.

The girl didn't even talk to anyone besides the librarian. And it wasn't really a conversation, more like an exchange. When she came in, the librarian would give her the book she was previously reading. Then when she left, she'd hand the book back to the librarian, offering him a small smile before carrying on her merry way outside.

She didn't talk to anyone and her music could be slightly heard from where Chloe usually sat. How rude. And when Chloe would go over there to talk to her, she didn't even look up. You'd think she'd see Chloe's legs, but nope. She'd just carry on reading without a single care in the world. Typical.

And the girl, whenever she moved about the library, she'd always have her hand on the spine of the books in the shelves. Her nimble fingertips would gently brush by each and every book in her path. Chloe would usually have a sparkle in her eye while observing someone so serene and carefree in a place like a library, where children of today can't even pronounce. Especially someone with that many tattoos and piercings. But she found the girl enraging and would scoff at her methods.

Today, Chloe was sitting at a table with Fat Amy, Stacie, and Aubrey. The campus Library didn't have the books they needed, but the Carlin Family did. The black couch was empty. Not even a slight dip in the middle of couch that would represent someone formerly sitting on it.

It was Saturday, meaning that Chloe was free to rant about the angering, small brunette that basically owned the couch and _subconsciously_ , Chloe's thoughts.

"I mean, who freaking does that. She never even says thank you and-and never even acknowledges me." Aubrey shook her head. Despite Chloe's obvious displeasure, She could see her toner from under the table.

"Chloe, the only reason you're mad is because she isn't showing interest in being your friend." Stacie bit back a laugh. Of course her girlfriend, the perfectionist, would call out Chloe on her flawed antics.

"No, I think it's because she's a ginger. We all know how-" Chloe cut Fat Amy off.

"Bree, you know that's not true. I just think she's rude." Aubrey opened her mouth again, ready to drop some knowledge on her redheaded friend when they heard the chime of the bell.

The library was practically a desert on Friday's. College kids obviously had some important hangover recoveries to attend to.

Chloe was ready to voice her confused thoughts when she heard the familiar clinking of brown leather boots. Chloe checked her phone. It was definitely Saturday, and definitely 12:34 PM. What's she doing here? Not that she wasn't allowed to be here, she was an adult for Christ's sake.

"Jesse, leave me alone." Didn't sound like an adult. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows while she monitored the fuming brunette walk towards her couch. Today, she didn't trace the spines of the aged books. Today, she didn't look calm and relaxed. Today, she was speaking to someone.

A boy was trailing behind her. Chloe's eyes widened when she realized who it was. Jesse Swanson, probably one of the nicest guys—besides Benjamin "Benji" Applebaum—that you'll ever meet. Chloe worked on a project with him in music theory once, and the boy was an absolute puppy.

"Beca, can we please talk about this." _Beca_ —so that's her name—sat down on the couch. She wasn't lying down. Actually, the only ordinary thing she was doing today was taking up residence on her couch. And then, Jesse sat down next to her. Something wasn't right.

"We're not talking about this anymore. Listen, if you stay here you'll miss my dad's class." Beca didn't even open her book yet. Her left hand was gripping the book so hard that her knuckles turned white, well whiter than they were before. She was a fairly pale girl after all.

"Beca, you're dad just-"

"Jesse, honestly, I don't care. You're making me angrier than I already was." Aubrey pointed to the girl, silently asking if that was her. Chloe nodded then shrugged when Aubrey tilted her head. She didn't know what was up with _Beca_ today.

"Running away-"

"I am NOT running away. I'm simply doing what he specifically didn't ask for."

"Beca, you can't just leave mid-argument and make him worry."

"He had no problem doing it to my mother so why should I care." Fat Amy looked at the three girls surrounding her and mouthed 'Yikes.'

Beca looked down. She hated talking about her parents previous relationship. She must be really pissed to drop a line like that.

"Jesse, I know you care and worry for me, but trust me. I can take care of myself. Now go to class before you're late." Jesse sighed. That was the best he was going to get out of Beca and let it go.

"Alright, do you want me to pick you up or anything?"

"Anything actually sounds nice. How about telling my dad to go fuck himself. It'd be much appreciated." Chloe bit her tongue. Beca was acting like a spoiled little brat that thinks they're so big because they're a legal 'adult'. Chloe had a strong dislike for those kind of people.

"I'm not telling Dr. Mitchell to go…..screw himself." The four girls' jaws dropped. Dr. Mitchell, as in the best and most passionate teacher to ever roam the Earth?

"Fine. Then tell him to go shove his Comparative Literature up his ass." Yup. It was _that_ Dr. Mitchell. He never mentioned family before, and Chloe wouldn't either if that were her daughter. Plus, the class was far too entranced by his speaking skills to even ask.

"I….I'm not telling him that either." Beca pouted.

"Fine, fine. Tell him I'll be home by the time his last class ends."

"Okay, that I can do. Bye Beca."

"Bye Jess." Jesse hesitated for a moment. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek before getting up.

Chloe was even more pissed. He was way too sweet to be her boyfriend. A girl like Beca didn't deserve a guy like him.

"That's it. I'm confronting her on how to treat human beings." Beca lied down on her couch and put her music on. She opened her book and continued reading. Chloe could once again hear her blasted music.

"What? No, Chloe sit your fiery ass back down." Stacie scolded.

"Nope, she needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Just because Jesse is fawning over her doesn't mean I will." Chloe got up and pushed her chair in.

"Chlo-"

"Bree, absolutely nothing you say will stop me from doing this." Stacie gave her an incredulous look. Aubrey had a smirk on her face and let Chloe get up. She was going to tell Chloe a theory she had but let it go.

The three got up. They know how riled up Chloe could get when talking to rude people. They stood a few feet back from her and watched the scene unfold.

"Excuse me." Beca didn't look up. Chloe took a deep breath. She knew Beca could see her.

"Excuse me, Beca, was it?" She didn't even spare Chloe a second glance. Or a first one for that matter. Maybe it's because of those thick ass glasses.

Chloe ripped them off of her face and watched the girl move her headphones to her neck. That surely got her attention real quick.

Beca clenched her eyes shut. She was just calming down when this asshole decided to take off her glasses. Is this some kind of prank?

"Um, excuse you, but can I help you with something?" Chloe looked at the angered face of the girl. She felt satisfied.

"Yes you can actually. You can start by behaving like a human."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that, that guy Jesse, is a really good person so you should treat him like he is one."

"That guy Jesse, has known me since we were babies. He gets me and I get him. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd hand me back my sunglasses and let me carry on reading."

"Oh, you'd appreciate that? You know all those other times I approached you, I would've really _appreciated_ it if you actually acknowledged me." Beca laughed. She didn't know. Of course this ignorant, jumping to conclusions, generation wouldn't even consider the fact that she's different.

"Listen crazy pants. Give me my glasses and just walk away." Beca went back to her book. So, Chloe snatched it out her hand. Beca's eyes were still closed.

"It's rude to not look at someone while they're talking to you." She kept her eyes shut.

"It's also rude to snatch. Now will you _please_ give it back." Beca held out her hand. Chloe dropped the book to the floor.

"Get it yourself." Beca sighed and got off the couch. She crouched down and put her hand to the floor, trying to feel where the book was.

"Is that some kind of joke? The book is literally to your left." Beca moved her hand to the left and continued feeling around for it. When she felt it in her hand, she stood up and went back towards her couch.

"That was a real dick move you pulled there. Just give me back my fucking glasses and go back to wherever you came from."

"Just because you're attractive doesn't mean that I'll trip over your toes."

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? I came in here to read my books because I can't find any other place like them. Just give me back my sunglasses and carry on." Chloe laughed. Was this girl really serious?

"I wouldn't be bothering you if you had only paid attention to me. Or is the tint on these glasses to dark for you?"

"Great, they're dark, just like my fucking soul. Now buzz off." Chloe looked at the girl in disgust while she went back to her reading. She wasn't even dripping in sarcasm. What the hell was wrong with her?

"What are you even reading? How is it _soooo_ important that you can't even pay attention to human contact." Chloe once again grabbed the book out of her hands and opened it. She let out a very audible gasp.

Instead of words on the page, there were dots. _Lots_ of dots. She was so stupid. It all made sense. The touching, the sunglasses, closing her eyes, and not being able to see her. Beca was _blind_.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. I-I-I didn't even, why didn't you say anything?" Beca snorted.

"Ignorance is bliss right? This generation always thinks they're right. And when they're proven wrong, they throw a tantrum. The less you know, you know?" Chloe handed Beca her book and sunglasses back. She looked at Aubrey, who was shaking her head with a smirk on her face. She knew, and she didn't tell her.

Wait, is that what she was going to say before she decided to be stupid and confront a blind person about not paying attention to her? Fuck, now she seems insensitive and ignorant.

"I am unbelievably sorry. I'm such an asshole."

"Indeed you are. But you didn't know so I don't really care. If you knew I most likely still wouldn't care. Earth doesn't revolve around me." Chloe looked at the girl in disbelief. She didn't know what to say. How could someone be so...accepting?

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't feel you. It's not polite to stare." Yup, this girl rendered her speechless.

"Well, I guess you did call me attractive." Chloe blushed. Who is this chick?

"Yeah…..um about that whole situation...uuuhh can I make it up to you?"

"What's there to make up? Chloe, you're a genuinely good person. I can feel it. That's good enough for me." Chloe smiled at the brunette. Sure she's been called a good person before, but hearing it from Beca felt significant.

"How would you know that?"

"I sense it. I can hear it in your voice and how you word things."

"Is that like a sixth sense? Of fifth...because you don't….oh god I'm sorry I-" Beca laughed.

"Hey, calm down. Don't baby me. I know I'm blind and it's perfectly okay. Pretend like you're talking to your three friends over there."

"How'd you-"

"They're not the most quiet whisperers ever."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And it is kind of like another sense. When you can't see a person's' bodily reactions, you have to rely on their word choice and how their voice portrays those words."

"That's...wow. What is it like? You know...to be blind?"

"What's it like not to be?"

"Touché."

"It's normal for me. I was born blind, and I'm completely okay with it."

"Can I see your...eyes?"

"Damn, not even going to take me out on a date first?"

"O-oh is th-that like personal or something? I'm s-sorry."

"I'm kidding. I usually don't show people because that's when it like...settles in that I'm blind. When I wear shades they can just think I'm an everyday tool. When I show them, they do a complete 360 and change how they treat me. That argument that you overheard, it was about how my dad keeps babying me and doesn't want me going outside. I understand why he's worried but I can take care of myself. Jesse isn't as bad but he's still annoying about it." Chloe licked her lips. She didn't understand the brunette at all, but she'd like to.

"If you show me them….can I take you out on a date? Or was that a joke? Crap you're probably not even into girls."

"This is only awkward because you're making it."

"I know but-"

"When you can't see, not that I think looks matter, all I have to do is like your personality. I'm not a picky person. And from what I've seen, you have a pretty good personality."

"Is that a yes…?" Beca took off her sunglasses and looked Chloe in the eye.

"Does this answer your question?" Chloe couldn't speak. Her eyes were breath taking. No, they were more than that. She can't describe them.

"Your eyes…..they're beautiful. They're bl-"

"Blue? Yeah, I know. Too bad I don't know what blue looks like." She sounded upset. Chloe felt a pain in her heart. It was her mission to see a smile on her face.

"Do you like the beach?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like the ocean?"

"I love it."

"You're eyes are the color of the ocean." Beca's face lit up. She gave Chloe a bright, genuine smile.

"What else?"

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Your hair is the color of chocolate." Beca giggled, and it was one of the cutest things she's ever heard.

"Do you like Cherry Blossom Trees?"

"I love the smell."

"You're lips are the color of cherry blossom leaves." Beca subconsciously bit her lip. Her face and neck were heating up.

"Have you ever seen snow? Well...felt snow?"

"I used to live in Maine, so yeah."

"Your skin is almost as white as snow."

"What about you?"

"My eye's are the color of the sky, specifically at 12 PM. They're blue too."

"Since both of our eyes are blue...does mine resemble the sky?"

"Yeah, at...9 o'clock at night."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"My hair, it's red. Red is the color of blood, but my hair isn't that red. It's...more like a sunset because of the orange tinge."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Telling me these things. It's important to me."

"Anytime. About that date, how does a picnic on the beach sound?" Beca smirked at her. Beca hasn't been this happy in a long time.

"Sounds good. Can I get your number?"

"Of course." Beca took out her phone. She placed her thumb on the scanner and handed it to Chloe.

"This is specially made. It reacts to my voice and thumb print." Chloe typed her number in the phone and handed it back.

"I should get going. Jesse will be out of class soon and will expect me in my house." Chloe frowned, she wanted to spend more time with the mysterious girl.

"I'll see you around." Beca got up.

"Thanks." Beca squeezed Chloe's shoulder and smiled. She put on her sunglasses and picked up her book.

"You're welcome?" Beca began walking away.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have the picnic at 12?" Chloe grinned. She knew why the smaller girl wanted it at that specific time and it warmed her heart.

"Yeah." She watched Beca return her leather-bound book and walk out the store. The sounds from the clinking of her boots were replaced with the chime of the bell. She could see the dip in Beca's couch as she sat up. Nevermind, she saw _two_ dips in Beca's couch. Chloe sighed dreamily looked at the time on her phone.

She had to leave in 17 minutes.

 *******The End*******

 **A/N: I apologize for the lateness. Had shit to do, and Buzzfeed videos are addicting. Chloe wins the dick of the year award. And the award for transitioning into a sweetheart.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pardon My French

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

 **Word Count: 5,541**

 **Warning: This is smut. There are mentions of substance abuse (drugs) and use of sextoys? Sexy Beca, too. ;]**

 **Summary: Chloe learns that Beca is multilingual.**

 *******Sorry for any mistakes.*******

Chloe prided herself in being the Bella to know the most about Beca.

Chloe knew how she prefered her food, her nervous habits, the time she went to sleep, signs of her being frustrated, and then some.

Chloe knew bits and pieces of her past. Not by force, but because Beca _told_ her. Well, Chloe had to ask, but the important thing is, Beca didn't shut down.

Beca didn't tell her enough that she'd be able to write a Wikipedia page about her, but just enough to satisfy.

But Chloe was okay with that. She'll know when the DJ will want to fully open up to her. And when she does, Chloe will be there, tissues in hand, to help her cry it out.

What Chloe wasn't okay with, is that the girl she has an unhealthy obsession with, isn't her girlfriend. They'd cuddle, they'd have aimless conversations at 2 AM, they've seen each other naked not be awkward about it (after the first few times of trying to cover herself, Beca just gave up). But Beca wasn't her's and it killed her.

That doesn't stop Chloe from trying to figure out every little detail about her, though. They've known each other for nearly four years, so she knows quite the handful.

She was aware of the girl's sexuality, and it gave her a pinch of hope. Beca was pansexual, so she had a chance with her. Problem is, she's _pansexual_ so **Jesse** also has a chance with her. So, Chloe had to make her mark, and she had to make it fast. The boy has been relentless since Beca's freshman year and she _still_ hasn't tried anything with him which makes Chloe pretty sure she likes him as a friend.

Chloe has a plan. It was elaborate, it took a lot of time, but most of all, it was perfect. And suddenly, it wasn't. All because of Beca. Beca cockblocked Chloe's master plan to get _her_. And all Beca had to do was open up her mouth.

Correction, Chloe _had_ a plan.

They were practicing for Worlds, and Beca got a phone call.

"I should…..probably go and answer...that….yeah….sorry guys. Take a break." Beca awkwardly shuffled over to her phone. The Bella's sat around Beca on the chairs of their practice room. Chloe sat next to the brunette and began drinking from her water bottle.

"Quoi?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows.

"Quoi vraiment? Vous plaisantez dès maintenant parce que si vous êtes je vous tuerai." In all of Chloe's 25 years of living, she has never heard something so sexy. Was that...French?

"Vous avez aucune idée combien je suis heureux en ce moment. Et cela devrait signifier beaucoup venant de moi." Beca was grinning now while the Bellas gawked at her with awed looks on their faces. What else do they not know about their little firecracker?

"Ouais? Bon, je suppose que je te vois ensuite. Au revoir amour." Chloe's teeth clenched as Beca hung up the phone. She know exactly what _amour_ meant, and it wasn't directed to her.

"What are you guys looking at?" Beca furrowed her eyebrows while her fellow Bellas wore perplexed faces.

"We didn't know you spoke French." Beca's mouth formed an 'o' and she shrugged.

"It's not a big deal." Beca took a sip from her water.

"You're right, it's a Fat Amy sized deal. French, is sexy. What else do you know." Stacie leaned closer to Beca and put her flirty eyes on. Noticing Aubrey's discomfort she slowly pushed Stacie back.

"Doooowwwn boy, heel hunter." Stacie sat back and smirked.

"You still didn't answer my question." Chloe bit her tongue and gripped her water bottle.

"Italian, Spanish, German, Greek—which was very hard by the way—Nor-"

"I know something else that's _really_ hard." Stacie's index finger circled around her nipple. Beca took a deep breath and continued, smiling sarcastically at her.

"Norwegian, Portuguese, and Romanian."

"Where'd you get the time to learn all of that?" Aubrey asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, I was born in France. Around the age of 8, I got interested in other languages so I learned Italian and Spanish first, because they're similar to French. When I was 14, I moved here, learned English and wanted to see what else I could do. Like, instruments for example, learned some of those."

"Did you not have a life at all?" CR stared at Beca intently, waiting for her to answer.

"Lovin' the bluntness, CR. I actually learned how to play instruments and learn more languages than just Italian and Spanish because I had a life." Everyone had confused expressions on their faces as they observed their captain.

"I went off the deep end without learning how to swim first."

"You pulled a Chloe and jumped into a pool….?"

"No you non-metaphoric idiots. I got into drugs, smoking, and drinking without learning how bad it was for me or learning how to control my usage of it. I overdosed, went into a coma, and when I woke up….I decided to get my shit together." Their eyes widened as they gaped at the small girl before her. Beca shrugged.

"Freshman and sophomore year of Highschool was not a good time for me. After I reevaluated my life, I got into DJing and such."

"Wow….um…...okay." Emily meekly hesitated.

"So….on a lighter note, can you play the drums?" Stacie investigated.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Oh you know, I just heard that drummers like it harder." Beca tilted her head back in laughter and Emily shrieked.

"That's actually true, for me at least." Beca smirked, all traces of sadness gone.

Chloe and Aubrey shared a look. Aubrey mouthed to her 'Get your DJ under control.' Chloe mouthed back 'Only if you get your STD to leave my DJ alone.' Don't get Chloe wrong, she loved the leggy brunette but it was an unspoken agreement amongst the Bellas that Beca was _hers_. Looks like their non-existent contract had to be renewed.

Aubrey's mouth dropped open in shock. So they were playing that game? Hmm.

"Have you guys ever seen two koala's doing the horizontal mambo?" Fat Amy looked at each Bella expectantly, waiting for one to say yes. No one did, no one ever did, so she continued, as usual.

"That's what I imagine those to getting down and dirty would look like. Vicious and on any surface they can find. Those guys-"

"Okay Amy…..that's enough. No one is blowing anyone's pitch pipe." Beca piped in. It's better if she stops this conversation now.

"That's because the pitch pipe is blue. Your's is red." Amy grinned evilly at the blush developing on Beca's face. It was no secret to a majority of them that Beca was Chloe-boned.

"What?" Chloe tilted her head.

"Tell me Chloe, do the curtains match the carpet?"

"Oh god." Beca smacked her hand to her forehead. She looked down, waiting for a hole to swallow her up.

"I'm highly uncomfortable right now." Emily confessed. Stacie snickered at the youngest of them

"Sorry aca-child. The birds and the bees is something for your aca-moms to explain." Amy winked at Beca.

"Practice is over and so is this conversation." Beca grabbed her messenger and began walking away.

"I CAN SEE YOUR TONER THROUGH THOSE JEANS."

"AND IT'S STILL MY DICK, AUBREY." Chloe glared at her best friend. She grabbed her stuff and walked after the embarrassed brunette. Her own blush darkening from chagrin and pique getting the best of her bodily functions.

"KEEP IT ON YOUR SIDE OF THE ROOM BECA." Beca flipped Amy off and went through the door, Chloe following closely behind.

"In my old country, I was sold in a box as a maid to 2 women that had your koala sex. I was stuck with them for 4 months. Lots of of walls and counters were cleaned during that time because they were always wet with this sticky liq-"

"For Emily's sake, you're not going to finish that sentence. I'm sure she's a good Christian girl, right Em?" Aubrey gave a genuine smile to Emily, too bad it was wiped off her face when Amy spoke up.

"With the last name like Junk and Hardon, I doubt it."

"I once bit off someone's hardon and shoved into their other junk."

"I'm going to pretend that it's still freshman year and we can't hear Lilly." Stacie's all for trying new things, but that's a bit….intense.

"I don't have to pretend...what'd she say?" The older Bellas looked at their youngest member and let out a chorus of "nothing's".

* * *

Beca sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Chloe. There was a bottle of beer in her hand, that she took a long sip from.

"Sooo…..we're aca-moms." Chloe rolled her eyes (a habit she picked up from Beca) and let out a short laugh.

"I guess so."

"Yup."

It was silent, and awkward. Two things that Chloe _never_ does. She'll be damned if she starts now.

"About what you told us…" Beca took another swig from her beer and sighed.

"Not to be rude, but I think I shared enough. It's not that I don't want to talk about it…"

"It's that now isn't the right time."Beca let out a relieved sigh and relaxed into the couch. Chloe understood her, Chloe always understood her, and that was enough to make the younger girl relax.

Now, it was silent and comfortable, which are _also_ things Chloe doesn't do.

"You know French."

"Indeed I do."

"The language of love…"

"That it is." She took another sip.

"Can you speak some for me?" Beca raised her eyebrow. If that wasn't a hint, then fire wasn't hot.

"Je pense accents américains sont attrayants. Surtout vôtre." Beca finished the rest of her beer and got up to get another one.

"What'd you say?"

"Does it matter? I said it." Beca opened the fridge and grunted. There was only one more beer.

"Fair enough." Chloe heard the fridge shut and a clink. Beca came back with another beer in hand.

"I'll have to buy more." Beca sat down and placed her little legs on top of Chloe's thighs.

"Alcoholic. You drink like one a day."

"Nope," she stopped to chug half the bottle. "I drink like...2 a day." Chloe made a 'tsk' noise with her tongue and shook her head at her favorite DJ.

"You're messing up your liver...or is it kidneys?"

"I don't know. You're the pre-med student."

"Either way, it's not good." Beca shrugged and finished off the rest of the brown tinted bottle. She threw both bottles on the coffee table, wincing when one got a crack.

"If that breaks, I...most likely won't clean it." Chloe slapped Beca's knee cap.

"I'll make you clean it."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Beca lied down and rested her head on her hands. She closed her eyes.

"I have an army of 10, actually."

"Oh really now?" Beca peaked through an eye when she felt movement. Chloe was currently straddling her waist. She was about to close her eye when she saw Chloe put up both her hands.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Yup, 10 fingers. Well, shit.

"Chloe, don't you dare." Chloe ignored the warning tone in Beca's voice and brought her wiggling fingers down to the DJ's sides. Beca screeched and squirmed under Chloe's hands.

"Chloe, I swear if you don't stop I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"W-well you'd-d know i-if you let me-e fu-fucking finish."

"You don't sound that tough when you're stuttering."

"I-I'm not stutter-ring. I-I j-just can't ta-talk correctly at-t the moment-t." Beca tried to urge her body to not be ticklish. She can control whether or not she feels it, and it wasn't working. Damn Chloe and her mystical ginger sorcery.

"A-alright. I'll cl-clean it right-t n-now." Chloe gave Beca a cocky smile and leisurely removed her partially aching fingers.

"Then do it." Beca was panting and narrowed her eyes at the older girl on top of her. Chloe's eyes locked on the rise and fall of her chest, which was presently showing a generous amount cleavage. Beca noticed where her gaze. Tsk.

"Perv." Beca pushed at the ginger's shoulders, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. Their chest were pressed against each other and her lips were only an inch away from Beca's panting ones.

Chloe stared into Beca's eyes, and younger girl looked right back. Fuck her plan, it's now or never. Chloe leaned forward and attached their lips. It was slow, it was soft, and it was hesitant, but it was perfect. Beca's hands slowly reached up to cup her face and bring her closer while their lips moved in sync. Chloe licked Beca's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Either Beca didn't know how to kiss, or she was being cheeky. Chloe'll go with the latter based off of the smirk she felt. What's up with people and playing games with her today?

Chloe raised her body off of Beca's and slipped one of her hands on the DJ's shirt. She wasn't going too fast, right? They were adults, right? Maybe not but their birth certificates make it politically official.

Chloe moved her hand up slowly, giving Beca a chance to stop her. When she didn't, Chloe gently cupped her hand around one of Beca's ample breast and gave it a squeeze. She slid her tongue in Beca's mouth as the girl moaned.

They lied down on the couch, their innocent kissing quickly turning into a sexual make-out session. They had to make up for years of sexual tension and they weren't going to wait.

Beca pulled away and kissed down Chloe's neck. She could feel the thumping of Chloe's pulse point and sucked on the spot, leaving a deep purple hickey.

Chloe softly moaned into Beca's ear. She pulled her hand away from the brunette's breasts and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"How about we take this upstairs, Chlo?" The older girl nodded eagerly and got off of Beca. She took her hand and dragged her upstairs. Beca put her hand on the doorknob of her and Fat Amy's room. She didn't get a chance to open the door when Chloe pinned her against it and kissed her fervently.

"Mmm, Chlo. Keep it in your pants until we're on _my_ bed." Beca twisted the doorknob and was backed into her room. Chloe shut the door with her leg and pinned the brunette to her bed.

"Lock the door." Beca's husky voice demanded.

"The chance of getting caught makes this so much more exhilarating." She swiftly tugged Beca's shirt off her torso.

"You baby exhibitionist." The DJ switched their positions and pinned Chloe's hands down.

"What're you doing?"

"Asserting my dominance," Beca straddled the taller girl and ground down. Her quick, nimble fingers easily unbuttoned the redhead's shirt. "And you're wearing _way_ too much clothes." Beca slithered the button up off of her companion and undid her bra. She tossed both articles of clothing off the bed and took in the sight before her.

"Very nice." Beca nodded in approval.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Tsk. Rather rude of you." Beca teasingly circled the girl's nipple. She grinned at the shuddering form beneath her.

"Beca..."

"I prefer my name to be screamed. But I guess begging is good enough." Beca lightly pinched the nipple.

"I am not begging."

"Sure you aren't." Beca winked. She noticed Chloe's hands reaching up to touch herself. Beca stopped her grinding and pinned both of Chloe's hands down, above her head, with her left hand.

"Ah ah ah. I'm in charge tonight love." Chloe growled at the smaller girl on top of her. She _needed_ relief, and she _needed_ it fast. Again, with the games. Realizing that being angry will get her no where, she resorted in giving in to Beca's wishes.

"Beca...please...I need you." Beca quickly dipped her middle finger into Chloe's core. Chloe moaned at the contact, but as soon as the sensation came, it vanished.

"Beca..." She smirked at Chloe and sucked her middle finger into her mouth. She moaned at the taste.

"Mind if I drink some of this from your yellow cup?" Chloe groaned and thrusted her hips upwards.

"Beca..."

"Right. We're having sex. I should get back on track." She unbuttoned Chloe's pants and pulled it off, taking her underwear with it.

"Take off your clothes."

"Fair enough." Beca took off the rest of her clothes and threw it astray. She allowed her eyes to hungrily take in the withering girl beneath her.

Beca latched her warm mouth around one of Chloe's hardened nubs and viciously suck. The ginger tilted her head back and formed. An 'o' with her mouth.

"Fuck..." Beca teasingly brushed the pad of her middle finger on her older counterpart's clit.

"You know what would make this hotter?"

"W-what?"

"If I spoke like this." Chloe's breath hitched. Beca was speaking in her French accent and it did wonderful things to her aching heat. The vibrations from her mouth also contributed to her growing desire.

"Y-you know what _I_ think w-would make this better?"

"Hmmm?"

"If-f I told you three very important words-s. Why d-don't you guess th-them?" Beca ran her lips up Chloe's chest and the column of her neck. Her mouth was right at the shell of her ear.

"I think the answer is... _I'm gonna cum_." Chloe almost moaned at the sound of her voice. _Almost_.

"G-gonna isn't a word." Beca kissed back down her body.

"I just used it in a sentence, therefore it is."

"That doesn't mean-" Chloe cut her own sentence off with a drawled out moan dedicated to the DJ, whose mouth took up residence on her dripping sex.

"Oh god, yes, right there." Chloe attempted to keep her eyes open so she could watch Beca do what she does best, use her fingers. But her eyes wanted one thing and her mind wanted the other.

"B-beca."

"Hmm."

" _Oh_." When Chloe thought the moment couldn't get any better, Beca began humming to Titanium. Beca's mouth was wrapped around her clit while her fingers thrusted in and out of her. Chloe was close, and the vibrations were bringing her over the edge.

"H-arder a-and faster." Beca complied to her wishes, trying her best to make her say those three _special_ words.

Chloe's head tilted back into the pillow. Her mouth was spewing out moans that sounded a lot like Beca's name.

She could feel her back arching of the bed as Beca's slim digits curled into her.

Beca smirked—something she's been doing a lot lately—at the feeling of Chloe's contracting walls. After realizing her sexuality in high school, she grew to like the feeling. But, it was _Chloe_ about to cum because of _her_. So her likeness of the situation was amplified. By _a lot_.

"B-beca."

"It's alright. Let it happen."

"I'm gonna-" Waves of pleasure flowed throughout the lower half of Chloe's midsection and core. She could feel a slight burning sensation in her stomach that made the experience _so_ much more enjoyable.

Beca looked up through her eyelashes and observed the state Chloe occupied. There was a faint blanket of sweat covering her body, giving her a glow. Her eyes were screwed shut, completing her bliss-filled expression. Chloe's fist were filled with a handful of Beca's bedsheets. Beca hummed in approval, loving this look on Chloe.

Her movements ceased as she watched Chloe's twitching body go limp. The DJ scrutinized the rise and fall of her counterpart's chest and grinned to herself. She was _really_ loving this look.

Beca pulled out of Chloe and crawled up her body. She hovered over the older girl on all fours and smirked down at her.

"Hmm. Two out of three words, how impressive. I was planning on making you forget your name." Chloe gulped at the sound of her accented words.

"I think I did..." She blushed at her weak reply. But it was the truth. She didn't know who she was for a few moments.

"I'm still dripping over here. So, how about we do something that can...benefit us both."

Beca rolled off of the older girl and unlocked the bottom drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out a strap-on. Chloe gasped.

"Why do you have that? Beca Mitchell, were you planning this." Her voice oozed in suspicion while her heart fluttered at the thought of Beca loving her back.

"Yes, I have. I have an entire game plan of how I was going to win you over. The Bellas and I rehearsed this entire moment on the whiteboard without you. I always made sure to erase the blueprints."

"I had a plan to win you over, too." Chloe replied, failing to notice the sarcasm dripping in Beca's words. Her mind was dazed and unfocused. So much for Beca loving her back.

"Chloe," Beca stopped to snicker "I was joking. Do you really only think I only interact with Bellas and Trebles?"

"Oh." Chloe's face burned bright red as she shook her head.

"I don't sleep all day Chlo," Beca put the _device_ —for the sake of not knowing what to call _it_ —on. She watched her flick the tip and smile evilly at Chloe's shaking form. "I go out too, pretty often. You guys just don't notice."

"Is that...clean?" She bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to let her jealousy boil over. Of course Beca had...fun.

"Boiled to perfection and wiped down _just_ to make sure." Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Is that safe?"

"I sure hope so. Wouldn't want this to be a one-time thing." Beca winked. Chloe bit her lip and decided to make the dangerous decision of finding out what exactly the girl on top of her felt.

"Wait...Beca...what three words would _you_ tell _me_." What's up with her and being hesitant tonight? Only Beca would be able to make her like this.

"Can it be sexual?" This damn cheeky girl.

"I'm being serious."

"Yeah, so am I."

"What if I told you I loved you." Whoop, there it is.

"Then I guess it was in the past."

"You know what I mean, asshole."

"Is that a request?"

"Stop avoiding it."

"I'd tell you that...dinosaurs are _cool_. Like _super_ cool."

"Do you think this is a joke, Beca?" She didn't mean to be so _venomous_ but it was vital for her to know.

"Having a conversation during sex? Yeah, very much joke-worthy."

"Beca, before we continue I just **need** to know if this means **anything** to you. Anything at **all**." She put emphasis a certain words, showing just how serious this situation is.

"It does, Chlo. Mutual pleasure, best idea ever. It's fan-fucking-tastic." Chloe leaned up, to the point where their lips brush ever-so-lightly.

"Fuck. You." She leaned back down and glared at the smirking girl on top of her.

"That's my job. Look at you, taking it. No wonder there are so many unemployed Americans."

"You know what, Beca? Forget it, forget this ever happened." Before Chloe could even move a muscle, Beca's hands were already pinning hers down.

"Where the hell do you think _you're_ going? Listen, Chlo, I've screwed a lot of things up in my life, and I'm not talking about people." She squirmed around in the younger girl's vice grip. She had to leave before she either smothered her in hate sex (which is kind of impossible, because duh, she's in love with her) or just smother her in general (which is also impossible, but it's a nice thought).

"Here we go with the jokes again. Goodbye Beca." Beca puffed her cheeks up and slowly exhaled the air out. How could she let this situation do a complete 360?

"Wait, okay. Serious mode activated."

"Beca..."

"I...love...you, Chloe. I'm-I'm in...love with...you," Beca pinched her eyes shut at her lame attempt of admitting her feelings. Ugh, this is why she doesn't _do_ relationships. "That's...two more words than you wanted."

"Then why did it sound so painful to say, Beca? Are you lying to me _just_ so we can have sex?" Her eyes shot open at the accusing tone Chloe presented to her. Of course she's making a mess.

"No Chloe...wait please."

"Well I can't really go anywhere, now can I?"

"I meant it. I-I _mean_ it. I've never said that to anyone besides my mother...and I didn't even say it often. Hell, I just hung up the phone without even saying bye. It's not a phrase I'm familiar with saying or hearing. I-I'm willing to try out a relationship with you. And-and I'm sure you'll having me saying it like its my first language." Chloe's face softened halfway into her explanation. The more she knew about the DJ, the better understanding she had of her. She felt Beca's hold weaken, and she took that as a chance to cup the younger' face in her hands.

"Well...French in the language of love." The ginger placed a short, sweet kiss on Beca's lips.

"That it is." Déjà Vu much?

"Why didn't you just say anything before?"

"I don't know...it was easier I guess?"

"You guess?"

"This is a very inappropriate time to discuss our feelings, Red. How about after?"

She internally sighed. There's only so much mushiness you can get out of Beca at once.

"Sounds good." Beca once again pinned her hands down and smiled cockily. There's the asshole Chloe knows and loves.

"Lovely. Now I'm going to fuck you." Beca quickly reached down and flicked on the vibrator part of the strap-on that was meant for her. She tried not to snicker at the fact they just had a heart to heart while she was wearing _this_.

"You may."

"It wasn't a question mon cher." Beca lined up the tip of the strap-on with Chloe's soaking folds. She swiped the tip up and down and smiled when Chloe bucked forward.

"Beca, please?" She put the head of the dildo in, but as soon as it happened, it was gone."

"Please what?" Chloe's whimpers was music to her hears. Oh how these situations change so fast with just a few words.

"Please fuck me." Chloe continued bucking her hips forward, trying to get some form of friction.

"I understand why guys feel the need to be dominant all the time. Having a dick,"— _thrust_ —"Is so, so _empowering_."

"Fuck, fuck fuck f-uck."

"I'm assuming you,"— _thrust_ —"Agree wholeheartedly." Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist, hooking her feet in the back in an attempt to pull her close (closer).

"Yeeesssssss, God, f-fuck."

"I don't think you should," — _thrust_ —"Mention his name right now. _Especially_ ,"— _thrust_ —"When we're sinning."

"B-ut"

"But,"— _thrust_ —"What?"

"Harder."

"D'accord, amour." The strength of Beca's movements increased. She delivered short, hard thrusts deep into Chloe's throbbing core. Their moans and groans intertwined in the air along with the sound of slapping skin. Beca released her grip on Chloe's hands and quickly tied her hair into a bun with the band on her wrist, letting the heat get the best of her.

"F-faster, please." Chloe's hands left their original position on the bed and brought her hands to Beca's back. Her nails immediately bit into Beca's pale skin and traced down her back, leaving bright red marks in their wake.

Between the burning sensation on her back and the vibrations on her clit, Beca knew she wasn't going to last much longer with the pain-pleasure combo. And based off of Chloe's bliss-filled expression and moans, she won't last much longer either. Beca lowered her body and latched onto the older girl's neck. Their chests—that were deliciously pressed together, creating glorious friction on their nipples—were beating in sync along with their pleasure-filled noises. Thrusting became significantly difficult as Chloe's walls contracted around the thick plastic.

"B-B-eca-a." Her name was broken off and choppy, but it sounded beautiful leaving the redhead's lips. Her moans might've just became the soundtrack of her life.

"Shhhh, amour, let it happen." And she did. Her toes curled and her heels dug into the dimples at the bottom of Beca's spine. A wave of warmth rushed through Chloe's clenched stomach. Moans were coming out of her mouth left and right while she looked at the DJ on top of her through narrowed eyes. Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's neck and let her own orgasm crash over her smaller body. Beca released a throaty groan that she could feel rumbling through her chest. She collapsed on top of Chloe.

"Are we dating now?" Beca chuckled. How does her personality change in .5 seconds?

"I think so." Beca's eyelids drooped shut, she ignored that she was still buried inside Chloe.

"Oh, uh, Beca...will you be my girlfriend?"

"Mhm."

"We should probably wash up."

"Mmm."

"Becaaaaa."

"Hmm?"

"C'mon, get up, lazy ass." Beca sighed and rolled off of the ginger, ignoring Chloe's soft moan. Beca took off the strap on and observed the deep, red marks it indented into her skin. She flicked off the vibrator.

"Lets shower first, and air this place out." She waltzed over to the window and opened it wide. Chloe picked up all the stray clothes and tossed it into the hamper. She then held up the dripping strap-on.

"What do I do about this?" Beca strided towards her and popped the dildo into her mouth. She sucked off any remaining juices.

"There. Put it in the bottom drawer, I'll clean it later." Chloe did as she was told and went into Beca and Fat Amy's bathroom, starting their shower. Beca stripped off her bedsheets and replaced it with new ones. When she heard the sound of the shower, she finally released an ear-splitting grin. She got the girl, and all she had to do was speak French.

* * *

"It's been an hour. I'm pretty sure they're done." Aubrey stated.

"Maybe we should give them another one. They have the stamina of cheetahs and the ferocity of koalas. Or lions. Or both." Fat Amy argued, giving Aubrey a serious look.

"I think they're done. Let's go." Aubrey rolled her eyes at the other blonde's train of thoughts.

"Alright but, viewer discretion is advised. Content may be inappropriate for aca-children. Things might go from watch with the aca-family to rated r." The Bella's gathered their materials and left the practice room. They all hoped Aubrey was right but wouldn't mind walking in on the two, for embarrassment purposes of course (except for Stacie and CR—they wouldn't mind walking into some lady-lovin'.)

* * *

Beca and Chloe exited the shower, where round two of their lovemaking took place (if you can even consider either situations "lovemaking"). The duet dried each other off and peaked out the door of the bathroom, no one was there.

Beca put on her undergarments, shorts, and a slightly baggy long-sleeved shirt (she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows). Beca looked at Chloe, who was still in a towel, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you not going to put on clothes? Personally, I love it but I'd rather not have a death match with Aubrey over indecency." Chloe smiled apologetically at Beca.

"You're just beautiful." A red glow could be seen growing on the neck and cheeks of the DJ as she once again pinned up her hair.

"Thanks, I guess." All traces of the previously dominant girl were gone with a simple, endearing phrase that knocked her back into reality.

"I mean it." Chloe swaggered out the room, leaving Beca with a wink and her heart.

"Oh yeah? W-well...you are too. T-take that punk." Beca face palmed as soon as Chloe was out of her sight. She's a fucking idiot, and she's sick and tired of her weak attempts to get in someone's face.

Chloe returned to her room in sweatpants and a tank top, and she looked beautiful, too. Beca couldn't help but smile at her. Chloe was so addicting, she was her drug. Beca grimaced at where her thoughts were going. She did drugs once upon a time. Chloe was better than drugs.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." Beca nodded her head and followed Chloe down to the kitchen.

* * *

They were cooking, honestly. But somehow Beca ended up on the counter, with Chloe between her legs. Chloe's right arm was wrapped around her waist while her left hand threaded through her hair as they kissed. Beca's arms were wrapped around her neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Chloe's right hand made the adventurous decision to explore Beca's skin when the Bellas arrived.

"ARE YOU FOR SERIOUS? IN THE KITCHEN?" The Bellas snickered at their fuming ex captain. Beca briefly pulled away and smirked at the older girl.

"Can it Posen, you don't even live here." And they went right back to kissing, ignoring the screams of the blonde next to them.

"What did I tell ya blondie? These koalas are crazy. They even have the right grip on each other. Look at how Beca's leg is wrapped-"

"That's enough from you, Aussie."

The food was long forgotten, by everyone except Amy.

 *******The End*******

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack up updates. My family needs to hop off my dick. But hey, I've been active on Tumblr so I'm alive. And, I'm thinking, smut every 5 chapters? And sorry if the French in here isn't correct. Google translate isn't _that_ reliable.**

 **And here are the translations, tell me if I missed any:**

"What?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows.

"What, really? Are you joking right now because if you are I will kill you." In all of Chloe's 25 years of living, she has never heard something so sexy. Was that...French?

"You have no idea how happy I am right now. And that should mean a lot coming from me." Beca was grinning now while the Bellas gawked at her with awed looks on their faces. What else do they not know about their little firecracker?

"Yeah? Well, I guess I'll see you then. Bye love." Chloe's teeth clenched as Beca hung up the phone. She know exactly what _love_ meant, and it was not directed to her.

(Beca's French friend was talking to her about how she'd be able to make it to Worlds.)

* * *

"I think American accents are attractive. Especially your's." Beca finished the rest of her beer and got up to get another one.

* * *

Mon Cher = My Dear

D'accord amour = Okay Love

Amour = Love


	6. Chapter 6: Sack Up, Dude

**Disclaimer: If I owned this song or this movie, I wouldn't be such a disappointment.**

 **Word Count: 1,591**

 **Warning: Um….cuteness? I don't know what you consider cute today you crazy kids.**

 **Summary: Chloe decides it's time to let Beca know how she feels while they cuddle on her bed by singing "Kiss Me" By Ed Sheeran (This is my favorite song by him, not that you care.) :]**

 *******Sorry for any mistakes, wrote this today.*******

Beca didn't like flashy. She was never a fan of huge romantic gestures, which aided into her dislike for movies, specifically cliché ones. And that made it hard for Chloe. She wanted to give Beca the whole damn world, but didn't want the introverted brunette to be uncomfortable.

They had yet to say those three words, that Beca dreaded so much. Because it made things _official_. Official that her heart would somehow get broken. But Chloe was different. She was _so_ Chloe, that it didn't even matter. But that doesn't mean she was going to say _it_ first.

And that's how they found themselves in this position now. It wasn't grand, but if Chloe was involved, it was special.

They were in Chloe's room, snuggled up on her bed. Beca was sleeping, and she was in one of Chloe's pajama button ups, and underwear, and that was it. Her hair was slightly messy, but Chloe didn't think she could look more beautiful at the moment. Beca was on top of Chloe, her face buried in the crook of her neck while their legs were tangled together, giving Chloe's goosebumps.

Chloe's heart was pounding as her slim fingers continued to thread through Beca's hair, while the other hand rubbed up and down the skin of her sides. She knew it wouldn't be an inappropriate time. They've been dating for a few months, and had already known each other from before, but it still felt off. Probably because she was **so** nervous.

But Chloe didn't _do_ nervous, and she _definitely_ didn't do anxious. But this was **Beca** , and Beca has **never** been in a stable relationship. From what she's heard from the girl, whenever her interest would even _think_ about saying the L word, she would sense it and run for the hills.

So Chloe was in the definition of 'Sticky Situation.' What was she going to do about the beautiful brunette beneath her? What would Beca say?

 _"Sack up, dude."_

Chloe grimaced, bad idea.

She was beginning to get frustrated, telling Stacie she was in love with her would probably be easier. But the hunter was tamed _and_ taken by Aubrey—her best friend—so her thoughts were completely improper right now.

"Mmm, Chlo, I can hear you thinking." Her voice was soft, and raspy, and if it weren't for the small vibration on her neck, she wouldn't of believed it happened.

"Shhh, babe, go back to sleep." Beca groaned against her neck.

"Not with the way your heart's beating." Chloe bit her lip, Beca's sleepy voice was sexy and only served to make her heart's thumping increase.

"Sorry." Beca propped herself up with her elbows. Chloe's breath hitched as she took in the DJ's appearance. Beca's eyes were droopy and she was giving her one of those sleepy half-smiles that was reserved for her eyes only.

"What're you lookin' at?" Chloe lightly chuckled at her slurred words.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" A ruby blush climbed up Beca's face from the base of her neck. She once again buried her face in the crook of the ginger's neck, making said ginger giggle.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Beale."

"That statement is incorrect, Mitchell. It got me a blush from the most secretly adorable self-proclaimed badass."

"Take that back, punk." Beca playfully punched at her shoulder.

"Violence isn't the answer."

"But sleep is, so let's get back to that." Beca gently kissed her neck and closed her eyes.

They got where they were because of music. Music binded their souls together. And if Chloe was going to get any further into this relationship, she had to do it through music, right now.

She took a deep breath. It was going to be okay, Beca was calm and relaxed and had zero energy to run. It was the perfect atmosphere and they were alone. She already built her bridge, all she had to do was cross over it. The vibes were good, and so was her voice.

 _ **"**_ _Settle down with me  
Cover me up,_

 _Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_ _ **"**_ Chloe could feel the growing smile engraving itself into her neck, and it only urged her to carry on.

 _ **"**_ _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_ _ **"**_ Beca's body tensed, but Chloe carried on anyways. She couldn't stop now.

 _ **"**_ _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_ _ **"**_ She didn't really have a right to speak for Beca in this situation, but the brunette was still wrapped up in her arms. Probably still processing Ed Sheeran's words.

 _ **"**_ _Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady  
I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_ _ **"**_ Beca was biting her lip, she didn't know what to do. But if the warmth traveling in enormous waves throughout her entire anatomy had any indication, then she was doing the right thing by staying, and listening.

 _ **"**_ _Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_ _ **"**_ Chloe's erratic heart deceased each second Beca stayed in her arms. She wasn't saying anything—not that she would because she _always_ lets her sing—but in a way, her not leaving was her wordlessly accepting Chloe. The brunette was never good with words anyways, and never will be. But actions do speak louder than them, so this was going pretty well.

 _ **"**_ _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_ _ **"**_ Beca began humming along with Chloe's words. And Chloe could only hope that she would join along in the singing. But hope only gets a person so far.

 _ **"**_ _Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up_ _ **"**_ Beca joined in on that verse, but only that verse. Their voices mingled together in the soft acoustics of Chloe's room. The truth behind the words—for Beca at least—only made the song more special.

Ultimately, titanium was _their_ song, but at this very moment, Chloe needed something for their current situation. Next time "Songs Perfect For Telling Someone You Love Them While Said Person Is On Top Of You Half Asleep On Your Bed" comes on as a category, she'll know what to sing.

 _ **"**_ _So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_ _ **"**_ Beca once again propped herself up on her elbows and stared deep into the depths of the pretty, baby blue eyes that were looking right back at her. She just had to make sure Chloe meant it, she was already in too deep the first time they went on a date, she couldn't let her heart get broken like her mother's. She refused.

 _ **"**_ _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_ _ **"**_ Chloe's angelic voice still lingered in Beca's ear, even when the song finished. Chloe nervously bit her lip. The song was over, and Beca was free to say anything she wanted.

"Beca-"

"Shhh," Chloe's eyes widened, she was going to leave, wasn't she. "Just be quiet and let me analyze how amazing of a person you are." Chloe's heart swelled at Beca's words. The corners of her mouth were twitching up as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna be loved." Beca lowered her lips to Chloe's and indulged her in a passionate, sweet kiss.

The DJ's hands cupped her ginger counterpart's face. Beca untangled their legs and placed it on either side of Chloe's waist and leaned in closer. Chloe took no time in placing her hands on the back of Beca's thighs.

Their lips moved in sync, displaying the love that neither could explain in a single kiss. Beca pried Chloe's mouth open with her tongue and Chloe moaned. Their tongues battled for dominance, Chloe winning.

Chloe's hands moved from their position on Beca's thighs to her ass, which was only covered by the thin material of her underwear. She gave it a tight squeeze and swallowed Beca's moan.

Before things could escalate, Beca pulled away and rested her forehead against Chloe's. Their eyes were shut as they took in the presence of each other.

Beca kissed her way down to Chloe's neck and rested her head there. She took a deep breath, taking in Chloe's scent. It was a mix of strawberries, kiwis, and something that'll only ever be described as _Chloe_.

It was quiet, a relaxing kind of silence that you just want to bask in. So that's what they did.

Chloe's arms snaked around Beca's waist and pulled her impossibly closer.

"I love you."

"I love me, too."

"Shut it, Beale."

"I love you too, Beca."

"Good."

And that's how they stayed for the rest of the day.

 *******The End*******

 **A/N: Because I took so long to update last time. And if you go back to Chapter 5, you'll see translations for what Beca said at the end of the chapter.**

 **(I feel like this was super crappy and rushed.)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Can't Help Falling In Love

**I'm back…? Maybe? I don't fucking know.**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly, what's the point anymore I CLEARLY don't own Pitch Perfect or this Elvis song.**

 **Word Count: 2,878**

 **Warning: A shit ton of cursing**

 **Summary: Chloe and Beca have been having a rough time, how does Chloe plan on fixing it?**

 *******Sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't been edited yet.*******

"You are absolutely fucking ridiculous," Chloe growled out. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and her jaw was clenched.

"I'm being ridiculous? Please fucking explain to me how I'm being ridiculous for wanting to leave my house to go to my job," Beca barked back. The two were absolutely seething. Beca's nails were digging into her palm so hard that she knew it was bleeding, however, she simply didn't care.

"We are having an important conversation right now Beca. Sorry you didn't realize that there's actually things out in this word other than you," Beca raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"So now I'm conceited? Please Chloe please feel fucking free to tell me what else I am. Am I selfish? Stupid? Not worth it? Please just keep it fucking coming," Chloe continued to look  
Beca dead in the eye. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even know how this stupid argument started in the first place.

"So, nothing left to say Chlo? Finally left you tongue-tied? Great, I'm fucking leaving now," Beca grabbed the doorknob and roughly slammed the door behind her. Chloe didn't even flinch. This was becoming a habit lately; arguing, screaming, door-slamming. It was honestly becoming exhausting. They were supposed to be Hollywood's Sweethearts, but their house has turned into a war zone.

Chloe sighed and brought a hand to her face, hoping to wipe off the pure tiredness she felt. Chloe then proceeded to sit down on the living room couch, thinking about how she'd let it get this bad.

* * *

 _*1 Month Ago*_

" _Chloe…" Beca said nervously, playing with her hands. This sure was going to be an interesting conversation, and Beca couldn't help but feel like she was opening up Pandora's box._

" _Yeah babe?" Chloe responded leaving to bathroom to go lie down next to her girlfriend of 5 years who was currently sitting up, cross-legged on their bed._

" _Can we talk about something?" The brunette felt her heart beat faster as they approached the eventual topic of their conversation._

" _Yeah of course Becs, don't be nervous, it's just me," Chloe smiled encouragingly. The couple have had their very fair share of odd conversations. It must be serious for Beca to be this worked up._

" _I can't help but notice you've been a bit off lately," Beca let out a deep breath. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, her heart rate actually starting to subconsciously rise as she wondered if Beca knew._

" _How so?" Chloe asked, gulping slightly. Beca had her eyes trained on Chloe, trying to gauge every single reacting._

" _You've been distant lately, not just emotionally either. You haven't been around much and I just want to know if everything's alright?" Beca continued her nervous habit of playing with her hands._

" _I'm sorry baby, it's a-uh….it's a work thing that's been having my head a bit scrambled. Look, don't worry about it, it'll be over soon," Chloe smiled softly and sat up to give Beca a peck on the lips. Beca stared into her eyes, she didn't sense anything_ _ **severely**_ _wrong so she just smiled back. But she knew_ _ **something**_ _was going on…_

* * *

 _*1 Week After Talk*_

 _Beca sighed tiredly, coming home after producing all day sure was tiring. Between trying to run Titanium Records, bitchy artists, and idiot workers, she just wanted to curl up with her girlfriend. Now that she was on the topic of her girlfriend, she couldn't help but think about how sneaky and secretive she's been lately. Beca groaned, she's dealt with enough bullshit at work she doesn't need to deal with it at home too._

 _The brunette kicked off her shoes and proceeded to walk into the kitchen for a much needed glass of water. However, she didn't expect to walk in on her girlfriend laughing with some blonde chick. Beca took off her headphones and cleared her throat._

" _Oh, hey babe. What're you doing home so early?" Chloe asked, a nervous undertone that Beca could detect in her voice._

" _It's 11 PM Chlo," Beca smiled fakely, looking blankly at Chloe and her….friend._

" _Oh wow...time sure does fly when you're having fun. Uh Becs, I would like to introduce you to my friend Sophie," The blonde smiled awkwardly at Beca, who only continued to gaze harder._

" _Yeah...right….well you must be a new friend since I haven't seen or heard of you before. How'd you and Chloe meet by the way?" Beca's arms crossed and Chloe could feel the tension in the room begin to suffocate her. Beca's not usually a jealous person but with all that's been going on lately…_

" _Um...well you see…uh Chloe and I…" Sophie not-so-subtlety kicked Chloe under the table and Chloe got the message._

" _Beca, this is a friend from work. She's recently started working at the Acting Agency I've partnered with and I thought it'd be nice if she could have a friend since she's new and all. You get that, right?" Chloe smiled sweetly at Beca, hoping to win her over._

" _Yeah, yeah of course I get it. No problem at all. I'll just grab some water and be on my way. Nice meeting you..._ _ **Sophie**_ _." Beca proceeded to grab a bottled water from the fridge and exited_

 _the room, not before giving Chloe a "We'll talk later" look. Chloe put her face in her hands._

" _That actually went a whole lot better than I thought it would. Honestly, I thought she was going to kill me," Sophie sighed out in relief, finally relaxing her muscles._

" _Yeah, well later she's definitely going to kill me," The redhead mumbled out. She can't wait until this shit is over._

" _Anyways, I think it's time for me to go, we'll talk later," Sophie got up, and swiftly exited the house, not wanting to causes anymore trouble between her and Beca._

* * *

 _*1 Week After Beca Walked In On Chloe And Sophie*_

" _Beca, baby, can you please just talk to me? I haven't seen you in a week," Chloe then continued knocking on the door of Beca's in-home studio. Beca let out an angry sigh._

" _What the fuck is there to talk about?" Beca continued to sit at her desk, going over paperwork._

" _Baby, I love you. I want to see you," Chloe stopped knocking and rested her forehead against the door._

" _How about you go love and see Sophie?" Beca snarled out._

" _Because I love and want to see YOU. Sophie doesn't mean anything to be. You're the love of my life," Beca scoffed_

" _Chloe I'm working. Leave me alone," Beca put headphones on and played her music as loud as she could. Chloe could hear the music from the headphones and knew it was time to give up. At least she got Beca to talk to her. Every night she's been doing this, waiting for Beca outside her studio, and this was the first night she acknowledged her. Chloe walked back to what once was their room. She just keeps fucking up._

* * *

 _*Present Time*_

Chloe could feel the tears streaming down her face as she recalled the moments when things started getting bad. Their most recent argument had been about Chloe's faithfulness. Beca accused her of cheating and of course Chloe denied, she just didn't know what to do anymore.

Beca finally came home after a couple hours. She needed time to cool off from her argument. She can't believe Chloe lied right to her face about that blonde girl, even going as far as defending her. The brunette shook her head and walked into her studio. For the past month since this crap has started, she hasn't been able to produce anything. She's really just been doing a crap ton of paperwork. Opening the door to the studio, she froze when she saw Chloe sitting in one of the chairs.

"Before you think about leaving, can we please just talk. I'm begging you to please just talk," Chloe sounded defeated as she stared into Beca's eyes. Beca sat down across from her, her desk dividing them.

"What is it?" Her voice was cool and unforgiving. Chloe pushed the laptop she was on towards Beca.

"Just read it," Chloe muttered.

"Trouble in Paradise, Hollywood's Sweethearts Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale calling it quits?" Beca rolled her eyes and continued reading the article. Pictures of Beca storming out the house and pictures of Chloe and Sophie were also included in the article.

"Neighbours admit to hear door-slamming and arguing in the Mitchell-Beale household," Beca growled out. It was none of their fucking business.

"Has Chloe found a new girl?" This was the part where Beca closed the laptop to look at Chloe.

"Have you found a new girl? There sure are a lot of pictures of you and Sophie together. Times where you told me you weren't with her, you were," The brunette looked deeply into Chloe's eyes. Chloe gulped and looked down.

"Beca…" That was everything Beca needed to know. She abruptly got up and went towards their bedroom.

"I'm staying at Stacie's for a while, don't wait up," Beca grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with clothes. She swiftly made her way out of the house, unwary of the photos being taken of her.

Chloe picked up her phone and made a call.

"You've scheduled it right?" Chloe asked impatiently.

"Yeah of course, just tell me when you're ready and I'll email them," The anonymous voice stated.

"Email them. And thanks, you're a lifesaver. I seriously love you. I'll see you later," Chloe said, relieved

"Anything for my favorite redhead. I'll see you soon," The anonymous voice ended the call. Time to put her plan in action.

* * *

 _*Two Weeks Later*_

Beca stepped out of the sleek, black limo. All she could see were flashes from the paparazzi as they questioned her.

"Is it true Chloe's cheating?"

"Are you and Chloe heading to splitsville?"

"Are you really staying with Stacie?"

"What do you think of Chloe's relationship with that blonde woman?"

Beca ignored each and every question as she was safely escorted into the building. Upon entering, she was immediately hugged by the one and only Ellen DeGeneres. Ellen had asked her to be a guest on her very first live-streamed show. How could she deny her?

"I'm sorry for all the hassle Beca, but welcome back anyways," Ellen greeted her.

"It's no problem, I'm used to it," Beca smiled.

"Well you know where everything is. The show will begin in about 15 minutes," Ellen said before wandering off. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 _*15 Minutes Later *_

"Hello everybody, I'd like to welcome you to my first ever live streamed show! We have a couple guest tonight that I'm sure you'll love. Give it up for our first guest, the AMAZING Beca Mitchell," Ellen exclaimed loudly. Beca walked onto the stage smiling widely and taking a seat on the couch next to Ellen.

"So, Beca, we're about to have a serious talk girl. How's the relationship? And be honest," Ellen said, giving her a knowing look.

"You're no better than the paparazzi," Beca laughed out.

"I thought we already confirmed I was the number one paparazzi out there," Ellen stated.

"Of course, of course. Okay, I will confirm and deny some things. Yes, I have not seen Chloe for 2 weeks. Yes, I am staying with Stacie. No, I am not in a relationship with Stacie. Yes, Chloe and I have been arguing for the past month and a half. No, we are not broken up. And no, Chloe is not cheating," Beca let out a breath after finishing that paragraph. Ellen nodded along.

"Okay, well do you guys ever plan on making up?" Ellen questioned.

"Of course we do, now is just not the right time. Look, I love Chloe, I really do. And I hope at the end of this I can still call her my girlfriend," The crowd clapped, happy that their favorite couple have a chance of being okay.

"Well, without further ado, I'd like to introduce our actress-turned-musical guest for the night, Chloe Beale!" Beca's eyes widened as Chloe came out onto the stage. She sat down on a stool which was in front of a microphone, an acoustic guitar in her hand.

"Beca, I just want to let you know that I'd never cheat on you. I've been planning something for the past two months and you already know how I am with secrets. While trying to keep this special event from you, I messed up our relationship in the process and I'm sorry. I hope you will understand," Chloe looked Beca in the eye and let out a deep breath, starting to strum her guitar.

" _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?"_ Beca could feel her heart swelling in her chest as she stared at the redhead who was looking right back at her.

" _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you"_ Tears were beginning to cloud Beca's eyes, and she let a few fall.

" _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you"_ Chloe finished and sat the guitar down. She got off the stool and kneeled down in front of Beca. The redhead wiped her girlfriend's tears away, knowing that this song brought back painful memories. Chloe cleared her throat and began speaking, choosing to hold Beca's hands as she looked up at her from her kneeled-position.

"Around the time when we first started dating, I would always ask you this one question that I knew got on your nerves. The question was 'what was your favorite song?' And you would always roll your eyes and say that you can never ask a music producer what their favorite song was. Of course, I never stopped asking until you responded with 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis. I was shocked, until you explained. You said that before your mother died, your favorite part about your childhood was when your father would come home and he'd put down his things and would put some old record in a record player and just dance with you and your mother. You said their favorite song to dance to was 'Can't Help Falling In Love' and then it made sense. And ever since you told me that, I couldn't help but think about how I wanted that to be us one day. Dancing with you as my wife and dancing with our kids, that's all I see in my future," Chloe took a deep breath, reaching in her pocket to grab a black velvet box. Beca placed a hand over her mouth, her tears falling freely as she looked at chloe. Chloe opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring and continued her speech.

"We've been through a lot these past months, but it was all worth it to get to this one point, this one moment. Beca Mitchell, will you marry me?" and that was it, Chloe did her part. She was holding her breath waiting for Beca to respond. Beca removed her hand from her mouth and laughed softly.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," Beca smiled widely. Chloe placed the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. Beca kissed her back and so much emotion was filled in that one kiss.

"Alright alright crowd settle down. Beca and Chloe, babymaking is not allowed on this show," Ellen chuckled. Beca and Chloe pulled away and cuddled next to each other on the couch.

"That was one proposal. I'm totally taking credit for this," Beca and Chloe laughed at Ellen's claims.

"Well, you are the one that introduced us to each other," Chloe smirked.

"Damn right I did. I'm glad that you two are back to being my favorite couple, any last words before we end the show?" Ellen asked the two.

"You're going to have to bleep this one out Ellen," Beca stated sitting up and looking directly at the camera. She brought up her middle fingers.

"Fuck everyone that thought we wouldn't make it, you can all suck my di-" Chloe placed her hand over Beca's mouth while the crowd laughed.

"Alright that's it for this show uh see you guys next week," Ellen stated quickly before yelling at the producers to cut the camera.

"You, Beca Mitchell, are a force to be reckoned with," Chloe shook her head at her girlfriend, excuse her, fiancée.

"Yeah? Well now I'm your force and I'd love for you to go home and...reckon with me," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Ellen, gotta go, bye it's been great," Chloe yelled over her shoulder as dragged Beca to the limos. What? She hasn't gotten any in two whole months.

 *******The End*******

 **A/N: Uh, how's it going guys? This was inspired by The Conjuring 2 by the way ;).**


End file.
